Angels Dont Fly This Low
by Kit19
Summary: When a young teen accidentally bumps into the Twins on a crouded street they wonder what went wrong. Weren't they meant to be invisible that day? Upon a closer inspection, she is more than what she seems. Completed, and with a very unexpected ending
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: C'mon people it's 11:53pm, do I really have to come up with a disclaimer at this time of the night? *Listens* Fine . . . I do not own nor will I ever (Probably) Own the Matrix trilogy and everything to do with it. This story has been written purely for enjoyment and no money was made from it. So there, now, on with the story . . .  
  
Prologue to Angels Don't Fly This Low  
  
~*~  
  
(Note to self, crappy title, must change.)  
  
~*~  
  
I've had an interesting life, lots of things have happened, good and bad.  
  
It's not like it's been bad, well, maybe it has.  
  
I'm not complaining.  
  
. . . Much.  
  
I've been told that I'm something more than I presumed to be, something different.  
  
Good or bad I can tell you one thing for sure.  
  
My story is my own, and pretty unique at that.  
  
Want to hear it?  
  
Think you can handle it?  
  
Well, lets see . . .  
  
~*~  
  
This story is going to be a first person perspective most of the time. It's like someone is telling a story from his or her own experience.  
  
This is indeed the start of my second story.  
  
Sorry it's so long, but don't worry, you wont have to wait long till I update it again. I shall work on it tomorrow in college and hopefully it should either be done by Wednesday (Which is actually now cuz my watched says 12:05am) or Thursday.  
  
Something else too . . . If you've read 'A Bestiary (sp) of exiles' it's gonna be a lot like that but a story, basically it's gonna have most of the 'unnatural' things from the Matrix in it.  
  
Ghosts  
  
Angels  
  
Vampires  
  
And so on and so forth ^_^  
  
Now review and tell me what you think!  
  
^_^ Kit; Curse of the Virii Twins ^_^ 


	2. Some promises are hard to keep

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own the Matrix trilogy. Maybe in my dreams, but not here. Grr. So anyway. I wrote this story for enjoyment purposes only, that and the fact that I love to write and I LOVE to get reviews *hint hint*.  
  
Replies !  
  
Priestess of Anubis: Cool name ^_^ Thank you!  
  
Megami no inazumi: I meant long *points* looksee, I didn't think I'd do a prologue so I was talking about the first chapter. Oh, and you KNOW you love teasers ^_^ Glad your interested. I don't know when I'll be updating though, cuz of college an' all.  
  
Shi: Hehehe, something way too long here. Took me ages to type up. I'll try not to keep my faithful reviewers waiting *Huggles everybody* And NO getting impatient. You get dangerous when you get impatient . . .  
  
Triality: Giving :D and there will be plenty of the Twins in this story (Insert evil laughter here) I imagine meeting the Twins everyday, I'm obsessed, but in a good way. . . (More evil laughter) Posted posted posted!  
  
Raving Gryphon: Lmao, don't hurt yourself! I cant have one of my reviewers not be able to review because of a prologue related accident.  
  
Mandy: Mandy! *Huggles* Thank you! I wuv you ^_^ The good work shall always be kept up :D Take care, you too.  
  
Hihi everyone ^_^ Sorry it took me so long to get the first chapter up but college is tough and I still have about 3 lab reports to do -_-;;  
  
So, here's the first chapter!  
  
If you review then you'll get a virtual cookie and as always, a reply in the next chapter *cheesy grin*.  
  
So, read, review and don't kill me for giving it such a big cliffhanger . . .  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Friday was just another school day to me.  
  
I was wearing my usual clothes. Pink everything. Hair, earrings, top, long gloves, rings and nail varnish, trousers, socks and trainers. Even my contacts were pink. You could call me obsessed I guess.  
  
I walked into college as I have done many times before. It was cold and windy out so my pink trench coat kept me nice and warm.  
  
My pink bag was loosely slung over my shoulder and I had the same expression that I have every morning.  
  
Depressed.  
  
A teenager who had only had four hours of sleep.  
  
You could say I was an insomniac, but you'd be wrong.  
  
I like to sleep, just like any other teen, but I was once again up hacking.  
  
I was looking for her again.  
  
I was looking for my best friend who had disappeared months ago.  
  
That's when I remembered our promise.  
  
Flashback  
  
The day was Tuesday; hot and sunny like any normal summer day. Then again, this was England. Anything could happen to the weather.  
  
A and I were on our way to our final class. She had R.E whereas I had Geography. I called her A because it was shorter, like a nickname. We were so close, us two, that we used to finish each other's sentences off and we always knew what the other was thinking.  
  
We were walking slowly, neither of us wanted to hurry.  
  
Lots of people skipped class but we weren't like them. We chose to rebel against the teachers with better plans than merely skipping class.  
  
And we were good at it.  
  
Unfortunately we were the losers of the school. Secondary school had that effect.  
  
We had a certain gang of people that had been maimed losers.  
  
There was Charlotte, David, Alice, A and I. We had lost Susie to popularity, gained to her by her friend Kim. I don't blame her; the offer would seem attractive enough to anybody. Become popular and leave the loser's world behind. But she did the stupid thing, she forgot about her true friends.  
  
So there were five of us left.  
  
We were the lowest forms of life in Highams Park. We were 'The Gilly Gang'.  
  
And we were proud of it.  
  
We didn't have to make sure our appearance was perfect every minute of the day. We didn't need to speak with class. We didn't need to eat with our mouths closed. Being proud is fun.  
  
Today had been a good day. We hadn't been called names as of yet.  
  
We were walking along on the grey concrete. Next to us was a sort of lowered piece of ground that led down some steps into another block of classrooms. It gave way to a steep, grassy hill that you could easily walk up and down on, as long as it wasn't wet.  
  
One of the bullies on our top ten people to hate list, Reece, came past us, we knew he would do something. That's why he was number one.  
  
He pushed A and she overbalanced. She would have fallen down the slope if I hadn't grabbed her arm.  
  
I swung her back around but in doing so I lost my own balance.  
  
A grabbed my arm and pulled me to safety.  
  
We stood up straight and looked at one another.  
  
We realised then and there that no matter what trouble we were in, we would look out for each other, no matter what.  
  
We would risk our life to save each other.  
  
"Friends forever?" A asked as she looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Friends forever." I replied.  
  
End flashback  
  
I was now in college. I was so scared on the first day, Without A it was like a nightmare.  
  
I found it hard to make friends. I was too shy to even say 'Hello'.  
  
So there I was, At College again.  
  
I felt like I didn't fit in there.  
  
It started to rain.  
  
Perfect, nothing like morning and rain and the prospect of two hour long classes to brighten your day.  
  
I had had enough. I just did what she used to do.  
  
"Take the day as it comes, deal with your problems one by one and remember to breathe."  
  
She was always clever enough to think of things like that. But I couldn't be bothered to think.  
  
Class had started and I had to listen.  
  
Damn schooling.  
  
Damnit all to Hell. . .  
  
~*~  
  
End of class and I got to go home.  
  
I couldn't find my friends so I guessed they thought I had already gone off without them. It was okay though, I was going straight home anyway.  
  
I started walking towards home when it started snowing. It was rare that it snowed in the winter in England because apparently the climate was getting hotter.  
  
I looked up and smiled.  
  
A used to love the snow.  
  
I put my hand to my chest and felt for the necklace that she had left behind, left for me.  
  
I caught the two rings around my fingers on the chain that they were on. The goldy-coppery one was an old Lord Of The Rings ring that she had bought cheaply in Index, though she had loved it all the same. The other ring was silver with stars engraved into it. She used to say it was lucky.  
  
I looked up again as the snow brushed across my face. The feeling was nice, the air was fresh and even though I was slightly cold the weather made me feel better. It had stopped snowing when I was in class.  
  
That's when two people passed by me, going either side of me. In my lack of concentration I lost my footing on the pavement and accidentally collided into one of them.  
  
I looked up at them, their silver trenchcoats flying lightly in the breeze, their dreads hanging limply around their shoulders. They looked like angels, but they also looked deadly, they had that kind of glint in their eyes, not that I could see it well behind their dark sunglasses.  
  
Twins were scary enough; they had a way of creeping me out, but albino Twins was just plain weird. They blended in with the snow, like it was a part of them. They held that kind of air to them, like they were important. It was scary.  
  
They looked about six-foot something, I wasn't sure. But it was very intimidating when you're only about 5ft tall.  
  
Thing is, it seemed we all had an obsession over colours, except they weren't wearing pink.  
  
All their clothes were silvery white. Their coats, their shirts, their ties, their trousers, their waistcoats, their boots wow, even their hair was silver!  
  
And there was me, standing there, all in pink. I was like a female version of them.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." I muttered as I turned and carried on walking. It's not like it was on purpose; I had bumped into them by accident. Hadn't I?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"One?" Two asked as he watched the teenager walk away into the night.  
  
"Yes Two?" One answered, watching her also.  
  
"I thought the Merovingian had made that programme to make us invisible, his new experiment? To make sure that /they/ couldn't see us?" Two said as he turned to his brother once the teen was out of sight.  
  
"Indeed, and his programmes never fail. We tried it out earlier, and you know how many odd looks we usually get." One answered again.  
  
"Then why did she see us? Is she a rebel?" Two asked.  
  
"No, she's not, but I can't see . . . did you see her code?" One asked as he turned back to where the teenager had gone.  
  
"No, why? What did you see One?" Asked Two, this was getting very confusing.  
  
"She was reading as a programme. . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I think that's when they started following me . . .  
  
I wasn't exactly sure but, every now and again within the next few days, when I was concentrating on my surroundings, I saw a wisp of silver and green every now and again, around corners or down the street.  
  
Never in my house, but near the windows . . . It's like they were watching me, to try to find out what I was going to do next.  
  
I was scared, sure. They looked armed and dangerous. Maybe I was just being silly though. As if my mind was playing tricks on me because I wanted to see them again.  
  
I didn't know what to think.  
  
The weekend came and went.  
  
I was up hacking both nights. My family didn't know about it, they always thought I was just up in my room watching TV all night. They thought I was still their little school girl. They were wrong.  
  
There was a moment on both nights when I spoke to a fellow hacker on the net. A meeting place for hackers was set up and we talked now and again, gloating on our previous games with the law.  
  
The person I talked to on both nights was 'Silver Apocalypse'. I never caught on that it might be someone I'd met.  
  
Anyway, as I was saying. It was Monday again.  
  
Mum opted to drive me into college because she had some spare time in the morning. Dad left for work as I got my things ready.  
  
I heard mum start the car and ran downstairs to get in. She dropped my little brother and sister into school and we started driving down the short stretch of motorway to my destination.  
  
That's when I saw it.  
  
A silver and white Smart car came up behind us, A used to like smart cars. I took a closer look by adjusting the mirror attached to the top of the car.  
  
I put on my pink glasses and looked at the car, it was definitely nice. A convertible if I wasn't mistaken, left hand drive.  
  
I looked inside the car and my heart must have skipped about seven beats.  
  
It was them.  
  
They were following us.  
  
And they had a determined look on their faces.  
  
I knew then, as I moved my mirror back up to the ceiling, that I was doomed. There was no way of escaping them while in the car.  
  
I heard a shot ring out and looked next to me.  
  
Mum was leaning against the steering wheel, blood seeping out from her back.  
  
A million things flashed through my head, but the only thing I could think about was the fact that she was dead, she wasn't breathing. I ignored the fact that I was still in a speeding car, that the car was getting faster and that the side of the road was getting closer and closer.  
  
The cars around our car avoided it and looked on in horror as the family car and the only alive person inside hit the side of the road and went straight through a short wall and into a ditch.  
  
There was a huge crashing sound all around me. I realised that I had to get out, before the whole car exploded into a fireball.  
  
I undid my seatbelt but I couldn't get the door open. I choked on the smoke that started to appear and struggled for air.  
  
My door opened and I felt strong hands grip my waist. I was pulled out and pulled over to a safe distance away from the car.  
  
I heard a giant 'BOOM!' sound and I looked over to what I had just been saved from. My mum was still in there but I was too emotionally hurt to move, to speak, I'm sure I stopped blinking at that point.  
  
I looked up into the face of my saviour, but I was disgusted at what I saw. One of 'Them'. He wasn't a saviour, he was a murderer.  
  
His brother joined him at his side as they both stood up and stood back to look at me.  
  
I got up and stood perfectly still.  
  
I realised that everybody that was on the motorway had suddenly disappeared.  
  
I looked around and then back at the Twins. I knew that they were going to kill me. They were going to shoot me while no-one was there. They had managed to kill my mum . . . to get to me.  
  
I felt a wave of guilt. She was dead because of me.  
  
I remembered my martial arts lessons that dad had made me take.  
  
But then something clicked. No, not the sound of someone cocking a gun. A click in my head.  
  
Like another type of self-defence that I had had all along.  
  
I heard a scream.  
  
It was me.  
  
I had screamed.  
  
And for a good reason.  
  
My back felt like it was on fire; there was a great pain, like somebody had cut it deep with a knife.  
  
I looked slightly to my right and saw . . . wings.  
  
Pink wings, like an Angel. They spread out behind me, huge and magnificent.  
  
That's when I decided I was dreaming. This wasn't real, how could it be real. Mum was dead, the car had exploded, two men were about to kill me and I suddenly had angel wings? No way.  
  
This was another one of my strange nightmares, all a dream, a hoax, it wasn't real, I wanted to wake up, I didn't care what it took, and I just wanted to wake up in my bed.  
  
No luck.  
  
I gave up and fell limply to the ground, unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was strange." Two said as he picked up the teenager in his arms. He feathery wings folded around her neatly.  
  
"We told you she was something more than human." One replied as he opened up the boot of the Smart car.  
  
Two laid the girl carefully in the boot and shut it cautiously.  
  
"Too bad we had to kill her mother huh." Two said as he got into the driver's seat in the front.  
  
One didn't reply but got into the passenger seat.  
  
Two started the engine and put his foot on the accelerator.  
  
"Let's get out of here before the Merovingian's programme decides it's not gonna hold out, shall we? We wouldn't want that load of humans to be able to place us at the scene of the crime." Two said as the car sped off down the motorway again.  
  
"Indeed." One said as he pulled out his switchblade from his pocket and started playing with it. "Chance will be happy she got a new friend." He said as he balanced the blade on the end of his finger with ease.  
  
"And the Merovingian will be happy he's got such a unique new guard." Two said as he sped up.  
  
The Twins drove at top speed down the motorway as the people began to appear again in their cars and stop and try to help with the accident, calling nine nine nine to get the emergency services.  
  
Once again, it was somebody else's turn to go and see the Merovingian.  
  
~*~  
  
Once again I say . . . DON'T KILL ME! It's only a story, right? It's not really happening, right?  
  
. . . Or is it. .  
  
Here's a pic for you, so you know what she looks like. http:// www. worldisround.com/photos/ 1/217/615.jp g  
  
This is one of my favourite pictures and probably took me the most time too. Don't forget, as I say every time. Get rid of the spaces or it wont work.  
  
By the way, the whole memory thing DID actually happen and if my friend is reading this then she'll remember it too. *Waves* Hihi Dudette!  
  
Anyway . . .  
  
The cookies are double chocolate chip . . . 


	3. B166ER and how the Matrix came to be

Disclaimer: If I owned it then all of my stories would be short side stories, like the Animatrix . . . sadly that will never happen, so until I own the whole concept of the Matrix, its merchandise, the characters, the plot, script and coolness, oh, and the money ect. Ect. Is mine, I will write my short stories. I Will Never Own It! DUH! Do leave me alone and go read the next chapter!  
  
Replies: Wahoo! My favourite part! I can't believe I got so many!  
  
Priestess of Anubis: Compliments are what I do ^_^ Yesums, this is indeed a continuation of my last story. I'm glad my ending had the right effect :D *continuing* *Hands over a double choc chic cookie*  
  
Triality: *Hands over cookie* Glad you like the idea : ) Yes, sequel but totally different story, go me! Yeah! You called me a good writer . . . ? o_0 Are you mad?! I'm a terrible author compared to the other authors out there *Points to many FF.Net story lists* *Huggles back* Thanks for saying it though : ) *Big smiles*  
  
Megami no Inazumi: DUDE! SWEET! DUDE! Thanx! I shall get more of this done, but not this week I'm afraid . . . unless I can jot something down while I'm meant to be working *Evil grin* Put your cookies in the fridge ^_^ *Hands cookie over* What's wrong anyway?  
  
White Striped Skittle: Uh . . . you want to have a life like that? You want the Twins to shoot your mum? Strange . . . anyways, moving on. Thankyou thankyou! *Hands cookie over*  
  
Sugaricing: *Hands over cookie* Don't eat me? o_0;; Thank you for reviewing :D  
  
Shivonne: SHI! I had to kill her mum cuz she MUST hate the Twins. How do you always figure my stories out so perfectly? Even my own family doesn't understand, but in every review you see what I left out on purpose, you question the things that I hid to confuse you, you understand every detail that I either put in or intentionally leave out and you make assumptions and always get them right. And you manage to do it all in one single sentence. YOUR AMAZING! *Hands over countless cookies* How do you do it?! *Hands over label* Stick that to your T-shirt. *Label reads: Kit's favourite reviewer. Okay, that's Chance. Pink girls name is . . . It might be Amy . . . Mwehehee *Looks at pointy thing* *Types faster*  
  
Suzuka Blade: Yay, more plushies! *Adds to pile of Twin plushies* *Hands over choc chip cookies, on . . . toast* Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Crystal-Nimrodel: This girl isn't Mary-sueish, but then, you haven't met Chance yet . . . The story (Hopefully) gets interesting, depends what you like. And I shall continue with this because all of my stories lead onto this. You cant have one without the other so theres no way I could write a different one while thinking over this one- *Waffles on* sorry, my mouth took over. Hehehe, yeah, sorry about the Angel wings but . . . they are put to good use! There is a reason for everything! Trust me . . . *Hands over choc chip cookies* You earned them ^_^  
  
Cairo Zodiac: Yeah, sorry about the pink, it's just my friend's favourite colour. Glad you like the rest though! Sorry about the pic link, for some reason it only works for certain people *Kicks fic link* Damn you and your detachment! *Gives cookies*  
  
Amanda: *Huggles and hands over cookies* Hiya! Thanks for the review and powder puff friend! BYE! And don't forget to read and review this chapter too!  
  
Tashilover: OMG! OMG! You reviewed my humble story! OMG! You are such a BRILLIANT author! I totally LOVE Sibling Rivalry! Keep up the good work ^_^ Definitely freaky : ) My friend and I have yin and yangs. *Types up more fic* Whatever you say! *Hands over rest of cookies*  
  
Wow, that took, like, forever. *Looks at time* Oh great, its 1:28am. See what I do for you people?! See! I have college tomorrow at nine which means I have to be up at 6:45am to catch the 7:40 bus to Harlow! I'm not gonna get much sleep! Grr . . .  
  
Anyways, I think the only thing in this chapter I like is the Dreams that pink girl gets and . . . Chance's explanation. You'll see what I mean when you read it. Have fun, tell me if anything is wrong and it shall be changed!  
  
*Goes to upload new chapter*  
  
I'd better get lots of reviews for this *Grumbles*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I woke up slowly, hearing voices from somewhere in the room. It sounded like those Twin things. I wasn't so scared of them before the accident, or rather . . . murder. Then I realised what they were capable of.  
  
I closed my eyes again and pretended that I wasn't asleep. I rolled over in the covers to hide. They had fallen for it but I didn't know how long that would last. I needed a way to get out.  
  
That's when I felt someone poke me on my shoulder. I reacted badly. I spun around in a one hundred and eighty-degree angle and put my fists up. The Twin that had poked me backed off a little.  
  
I turned slowly, got off of the bed and backed up towards the door. They were on the wrong side of the room so I had some kind of chance to escape. Or so I thought.  
  
The room was just plain white; there was minimal decoration. The four poster bed which I had been laying on was in the middle of the room, on the left side was a wall with a big picture on it, there was also a fireplace a little further down, closer to the door. On the right side was a small wooden bedside table and an overstuffed chair next to that.  
  
The room was an odd shape too. The door was behind me, but I almost walked into an identical chair to the one next to my bed. It was in front of the fire.  
  
As I was walking backwards I tripped up on something that was lying on the floor. I landed heavily on my back and felt a huge pain in my . . . suddenly I remembered exactly everything that had happened. I had wings.  
  
I stood up slowly; I was no longer watching the Twins. I looked to the side of me and there they were. Big pink and purple wings that stretched out when I wanted them too.  
  
I flexed them a little bit before turning back to the scary albinos in the middle of the room. They were edging closer to me. I felt fear again.  
  
I backed away from them and towards the door again.  
  
All of a sudden the door opened behind me. I whipped around to come face to face with some weird smelling important looking guy. Expensive suit. Too much hair gel. Then he started cursing in French.  
  
Of what I had learned in French class I knew that he was swearing quiet profoundly. I also noticed that he said the word 'Luck'. I thought it was strange that he would mix these words together.  
  
I stepped back away from him, only to walk into the Twins.  
  
The French guy stopped swearing.  
  
"You must please excuse me for my rudeness but I seemed to be at a loss for words, you see it's not everyday that my most trusted body guards bring a pink marsh mellow with wings home with them."  
  
"What the hell?!" I replied, quiet stunned.  
  
"Do you not know what you are child?" he asked.  
  
"I'm . . . I'm- . . ." I stuttered helplessly.  
  
The Frenchman turned back to the door and said, just before he left "One, Two, go and get Chance so she can tell this 'thing' what exactly it is." I heard the lock click on the other side of the door. Before I heard him walk away he shouted through the door "And you can call me the Merovingian".  
  
I turned to One and Two, the Twins who brought me here. I figured that they wouldn't hurt me, it seemed that their boss wanted me alive. "Who's Chance?" I asked.  
  
"Just a good friend of ours." One replied. I couldn't tell them apart back then but now it's easier.  
  
"We'll be right back." Two said.  
  
That's when I saw the scariest thing in my whole entire life. Those Twin things turned into ghostly vapour right in front of me, they went all green and see-through and started to sink into the floor.  
  
I'd had enough. I dived under the bed and shook, scared and alone.  
  
I heard the lock click a little while later and looked out from under the bed. I saw a pair of black boots. I shuffled further under.  
  
The person knelt down by the side of the bed; it was a woman by the looks of it. She put her head under and I saw her hair fall about her face. The light was shinning too bright so I couldn't see her clearly enough.  
  
"Hello there, wanna come out so I can see you?" she said lightly.  
  
"No, why should I?!" I said stubbornly. I didn't want to come out and face whoever it was who wanted to see me.  
  
"I want to talk to you, and the Merovingian wants me to talk to you." She said. She sounded honest at least.  
  
"Oh okay then.... You sure you're only talking to me and nothing else?" I asked, the fear leaving my voice slightly.  
  
"I promise that while you are with me, no-one will hurt you." She said and offered me a hand. I took it and got pulled out from under the bed. I stood in front of her, she looked about twenty five, she had long black hair and was wearing a white halter neck top and long white trousers.  
  
She was also wearing a small shirt, which was black, and a pair of black boots. She had a few rings on here fingers. One of which was an intricate one with an M on it and the other ring she wore on her left-hand middle finger; it was silver and had two silver gems surrounding a red ruby on it. She was also wearing a yin and yang necklace.  
  
What was surprising was that she had wings too. Here's were exactly like magpies wings though and they were huge. There was something interesting about her face too, like I recognised her, like I knew her from somewhere. When she saw me I could see recognition on her face.  
  
"My name is Chance, what's yours?" She asked politely.  
  
"Well, my name is Amanda." I said as I sat down on the bed. She sat down next to me.  
  
"Anything you want to ask, Amanda?" Chance asked me as she crossed her legs and leaned on her hand so she was comfortable.  
  
"Uhhmm . . . so who are you to Mero?" I asked uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm one of his many personal body guards, like the Twins and a few other well trained individuals." She said as she looked into my eyes. I could tell she was telling the truth.  
  
"Oh, so where are you from?" I asked. I didn't know what to say so I made up anything. I think she could tell what I was thinking.  
  
"I'm from here, you could say, I've been here since I was . . . born." Chance replied. It was obvious she didn't know what to say either.  
  
"Oh . . . what's the Mero want with me?" I asked worriedly. "And why am I here? AND what am I if I'm not human?" I asked in a panic.  
  
"Okay, calm down. The Merovingian didn't even know you were coming here but he probably just wants to get you to work for him. You're here because the Twins got suspicious of you when you bumped into them that day, you see, you weren't meant to be able to see them." Chance explained to me and I calmed down a bit before realising she hadn't answered my last question.  
  
"You didn't answer my last question." I said cautiously.  
  
Chance turned away from me and stood up. "Your like, the opposite of me." She said quietly.  
  
"What am I if I'm not really human?" I asked again. Chance looked nervous.  
  
"Well, I'm a human based programme and your . . . you're a programme based human. I know it's hard to understand. Basically you were made by the machines for the exact purpose to do a job in the Matrix." Chance said quietly.  
  
"Matrix, you mean the films were real?!" I stuttered. This was all too much for one day. I laid back down onto the bed and closed my eyes. I didn't even realise that I was falling asleep till I woke up a few hours later.  
  
~*~  
I was dreaming, inside the Matrix. I knew that sounded strange. Asleep, and yet, asleep at the same time. The little I did know about the Matrix made this impossibly confusing and my head hurt.  
  
I dreamt I was flying, above the clouds. The sun was so beautiful. It was evening and the whole of the sunrise was just . . . magical. I was going over land, then a beach, then the sea. I could see all of this through the thin clouds.  
  
When I looked down I saw a huge shadow in the water. I flew down closer and skimmed the water with my hand, wondering what it was. Suddenly I got a blast of hot air and water. I looked down and saw instantly a blue whale. These were close to extinction the last time I had heard about one, yet here it was.  
  
I dived underwater like a Puffin and, using my wings and not my arms or legs, I swam along side the enormous beast, I touched its smooth, leathery skin. I looked into its huge, dark and sad eye.  
  
I surfaced and looked around. I was cold and wet. I hadn't planned on any of this, but then, I was dreaming. I swam there, treading water, trying to think what my subconscious was telling me.  
  
I heard voices and my vision faded. Everything was dark till I realised that my eyes were closed. I quickly opened them again and looked around to see where the voices were coming from.  
  
"No, he's still in his stupid restaurant, drinking wine and pretending he's important." Chance said to someone. She was still in my room.  
  
"We should go, before he gets suspicious." One said. I looked up slightly, they hadn't seen me.  
  
"If we spend too much time together then you know what he'll think, and if he worked it out then he would destroy us." Two said sadly.  
  
"Stupid French git." Chance said under her breath. "Alright then, go and if he asks just say you were . . . trying to open a window, then complain about how amazingly stuffy it is in his chateau." She said, trying to make up an excuse.  
  
"We'll see you later." They said together and they both kissed her cheeks. As soon as they had left it clicked, what they had been talking about.  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked. I knew what I had heard. Chance jumped at the sound of my voice.  
  
"Nothing, try to forget what you just saw." Chance said as she came and sat down on the bed.  
  
I sat up and edged away from her a little. "That wasn't nothing. What's going on between you . . . three." I asked as I fiddled with some feathers from my wings.  
  
"I said forget about it! If you ever mention it to the Merovingian then you will be dead before you can even say 'ouch'!" Chance said angrily.  
  
I must have gone just about as pale as those Twins. "Whatever you say." I said quietly as I pulled the quilt covers up to my face. "Why do I recognise you?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe you think I'm somebody els-" I interrupted her in mid-sentence.  
  
"You recognised me too, didn't you. Who are you?" I asked as I looked deep into her eyes. I recognised those eyes; I had looked into them everyday at school.  
  
"But, you already know the answer to that question." Chance said quietly.  
  
"Amy . . ." I gasped and stood up to get away from her. "How? How are you this old? Where did you go? Why did you leave?" I had a million questions and each more important than the last.  
  
"It's a long story, I'm not exactly Amy though . . . I'm a copy of her." Chance said as she tried to get closer to me.  
  
"Maybe you should tell me everything." I said as she moved around the room to sit on an overstuffed chair.  
  
Chance sat back down on the bed. "It's a long story and theres a lot to take in." She said slowly.  
  
"All I have is time." I said but as I said it another strange expression crossed her face. I chose to ignore it, I wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Okay, well, would you like me to start off with the Matrix and why that was created first?" She asked me, I nodded. "Okay, well it all started a long time ago, about six thousand years. As Humans got more . . . arrogant, they created A.I, artificial intelligence. They became something like the Architect, of their own demise. Although loyal, the machines learnt no respect for their masters. It wasn't long before seeds of corruption took root. B-one-six-six-E-R was the first to strike out against his masters. He killed them easily, too easily.  
  
"When he was tried they asked him why he had done it and he simply replied, he did not want to die. They world leaders got angry and ordered not only the destruction of B-one-six-six-E-R, but also the destruction of all his kind. There were people that rebelled with the robots, but they were quickly gotten rid of, aswell as all the B-one-six-six's. Finally, most of the robots decided that they could not co-exist with the humans and created a home for them all, somewhere where they could get old, somewhere where they could raise their own children. They settled in the crater of the earth, and they called their new home Zero One.  
  
"After Zero One had established itself properly it got back into the game and started its economy up. It started making even better A.I, improvements to the human's machines, things like cars for example. Suddenly the machines were taking in more money than the humans and easily taker away their business. The world leaders got angry again. They decided to destroy all of the A.I in Zero One. They attempted to use nuclear bombs, but the machines were made of tougher things than skin and bone. The machines then struck back with full force, taking over each one of Earth's capitals and killing anyone that got in their way.  
  
"The world leaders were running out of ideas. Suddenly they realised; almost all of the machines were solar powered. Operation Dark Storm was then put into action. The idea was to block off the sun with a giant black cloud, which would totally smother the sky, blocking out all light. Well, they succeeded in making it dark, but the machines found other sources of energy and an all out war between Humans and Machines broke out. The humans were massacred; they didn't stand a chance. At the last attempt to make peace, the world leaders met up with the machines, but it was a trap. A giant bomb was unleashed, killing everybody in the immediate area. The city lay in ruins.  
  
"The machines energy was slowly running out and they had to think fast to find an alternative energy source. They turned to the captives of the war, the helpless humans that were still alive. After studying the human body they found out that it supplied great amounts of heat. If they could somehow harvest this heat then their energy source was found. They did indeed succeed in finding a way and the Matrix was made. The humans created enough energy for the machines, but they still needed to be controlled. The Matrix is a prison for the mind, making you a slave to the machines, and there is no-way you can escape it without being aware of it."  
  
I had tears in my eyes, they were blocking my vision and I couldn't see clearly. I looked up at the blobby and blurry Chance. "Now I know, now I'm aware of it. So where am I?" I asked shakily.  
  
"I can't say. I don't know. All I know is, this Isn't real and the real world lies somewhere else." Chance explained slowly. "That's only half of the story though."  
  
"It is?" I asked, I wasn't sure if I could handle any more. "What else is there to know?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Chance asked me unsurely.  
  
"Yes." I answered simply.  
  
"Alright. When the Matrix was first created, there was a man born inside with knowledge and power over it. He is known as 'The One'. He freed the fist humans from the Matrix, after freeing himself. He created Zion and freed almost all of its inhabitants. His legacy lived on after he died and it was prophesised that he would be reborn into the Matrix, so he could rise again and destroy the Matrix and free everyone trapped inside it.  
  
Amy, or Kit as she is now called, is known as 'The Two'. She will help somehow to destroy the Matrix, although the information about her is sketchy at best. It seems history missed her out somehow." Chance finished and smiled slightly at the thought of being left out again.  
  
"That's a lot to take in." I spoke my thoughts. "Well what about you, how did you get here?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"I think that's enough for one day." Chance said as she smiled down at me, she had moved from the bed and stood next to the door. "Anything I can get you?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Some hot bean sprout soup would be nice." I mumbled. I think she heard me because the next time I looked up, she was gone. I curled up tightly into a little ball on the chair and fell asleep. I don't know how I managed it, but I managed it all the same.  
  
~*~  
  
It was the whale again, but this time, when I went underwater to it I could hear it, the eerie and echoing moans. As if the sea around us was just a big cave. Truth be told it probably was. That's the thing about the sea . . .  
  
When you look up at the clouds, they look so amazingly far away. Now, if you look to the horizon, you can see the ground and the clouds together. Just imagine that the earth is the ocean floor and the clouds are the surface of the water. It's a long way down. Who knew what lurked in those deep depths.  
  
I Looked around and realised that the whale had dived underwater. I decided to follow it, I tried to swim into the blackness, it surrounded me and I felt like I was being swallowed whole. I heard the whale again, beneath me. I looked down into the murkiness.  
  
The whale moaned its echoing song. It got loader and loader until it filled my ears and my heart felt like it was vibrating. All of a sudden I heard a clear voice, calling my unconscious back to consciousness.  
  
"Wake up, Amanda, wake up!" was what I could hear.  
  
My eyes cracked open.  
  
"Your soup is here, now, would you like to hear why I disappeared?" Chanced asked as she looked down on me and smiled. She seated herself on the bed across from me.  
  
"Tell me everything . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Go review before somebody gets hurt. I mean in my story. Lack of reviews means I get to torture characters. Hey, who said that you don't suffer for your art *Fake wounded look*  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Fighting to learn

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I will never own it, don't sue me, I need the money for Christmas presents. *Repeats* I do not own the Matrix or anything to do with the Matrix, everything belongs to the brothers Wachowski (sp)  
  
Replies:  
  
Dylan: Glad I made you laugh ^_^ If you liked that then I'm sure you'll love this chapter, it's full of little funny things that I couldn't leave out. Careful you don't get dizzy : )  
  
Megami no Inazumi: Aww, my poor reviewer : ( Wait a sec . . . *Hands over herbal tea. Reads note attached to cup* Drink and feel fulfilled. Hmm . . . maybe I got the wrong one . . . anyways *Reads* I cant torture anyone? Aww! That is so unfair. I'll just to leave it to latter chapters. *Eats cotton candy and changes MSN sign in name to "Knowledge is power. Power corrupts. Study hard. Be evil"* You're so great ^_^  
  
Triality: Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou! You know what you just said, right? *Translates* "Name of God of brothel w***e of s**t of s*******e of idiot of s*****d one of your mother!" Tell me, why are you so angry? *Hands over cookie and resuscitates Triality* Mad . . . o_0  
  
Tashilover: Okay, I read your review and tried to do as much as I could ^_^  
  
Written more  
  
Baked more cookies (Virtual ones) Added the Twins a bit more in this chapter  
  
Put in another dream  
  
No Merovingian jokes unfortunately but lots of little ones . . . And . . . I'm not doing that, not if you paid me. So there you have it, now go read it :D You like the pink wings?  
  
Lady Lostunnun/Twin Elf: *Says out loud while reading review* I'm not? You mean the Second Renaissance, right? Well, thankyou for the review ^_^ Made me all happy inside.  
  
Shivonne: SHI! You deserve the label, don't argue with the messiah's sidekick. No witty questions? No extremely funny banter? N- okay, enough of that. Read below for the next chapter.  
  
Well, I typed this all up on Wednesday, took me six and a half-hours to do ten pages, then again, it was straight from my head. Its Saturday evening now . . . I love being evil ^_~ Anyways, Can I just rant a second please?  
  
Arriva totally SUCK! They are discontinuing the bus service from my village to the place where I have college and re-running it from the next village, which means I have to walk two and a half miles every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday to catch it. Grr . . .  
  
Okay, I'm done, you can come out now.  
  
*Gets hit on the head by a marshmellow*  
  
Kit: LUCY!!!  
  
Ahem, read on and enjoy . . .  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I sipped my soup slowly as she started to explain why she ran away, why she was here and why she was now twenty-five.  
  
Chance began. "I never wanted to run away, the Agents came for me and I had no choice. I think that if I knew then what I know now, I would have run a little faster. Once I was freed I found out that I was a lot like Neo. I was indeed 'The Two', making me kinda of like a messiah sidekick.  
  
"Well, you can ignore the bit in-between that because it doesn't matter much but when I came back into the Matrix again the Twins somehow managed to bring me here. The Merovingian wanted me to protect him because 'apparently' some Agents were coming to delete him, in exchange for the Key- Maker. I didn't believe him.  
  
"The Twins spent a lot of time with me but I had to leave to give my crew an update of my situation. That's where I come in."  
  
I was confused. "But I thought, what?!" I asked.  
  
"Let me explain." She continued. "The real Amy, or as she is now known as Kit, created me, an exact replica, to take her place while she was gone so that the Merovingian wouldn't suspect anything. He fell for it and when she came back we both grouped together to defeat the Agents that were after the Merovingian.  
  
"Unfortunately we still weren't as strong as Neo and were badly hurt. When we saw the Merovingian again he had worked out a bargain with the Agents so that he could stay in the Matrix, he didn't need us. He never saw me of course because I stayed hidden.  
  
"He gave Kit leave but when she attempted to exit the Matrix we found out that the Agents had cute the hardwire. Kit had insulted the Merovingian before she had left his sight and he was angry with her. Kit finally managed to escape the Matrix and got back to her ship safe and sound.  
  
"I couldn't go with Kit because I am a programme and I have to stay here, theres no way for me to leave. So, seeing as the only people I could trust were the Twins I had no choice but to stay here, which really isn't all that bad. I had to change my appearance, that's why I look like this, and I'm now an official bodyguard to the Merovingian. See, I'm wearing the ring." Chance finished and admired her new ring.  
  
"So your not really Amy, your Chance, but your still Amy, but your not Kit?" I said. I knew what I meant, I understood her explanation.  
  
"That sounds about right." Chance said as she looked up at me.  
  
There were two small knocks on the door. It opened to reveal the Twins who had an identical impatient expression on their faces.  
  
"Take your time." One said sarcastically.  
  
"Will you two please have some patience? I am almost finished talking to Amanda, if you'll give me a second." Chance said as she looked up at the two albino men.  
  
"We'll be waiting." Two said as he closed the door again.  
  
Chance continued to speak. I vaguely wondered if she would ever stop. Maybe if I paid her . . . "I'll be back here tomorrow to teach you your training. You'll be learning how to fight, now I know you already know, and your quite good at it, but your not quite good enough. And I have to teach you how to use those wings of yours."  
  
"Okay." I was slightly stunned. Was I going to learn how to fly? Who knew, except for Chance?  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then, try to get some more sleep Amanda." Chance said lovingly as she got up and stepped towards the door.  
  
"Wait. Tell me something please?" I said quickly.  
  
"Yes?" Chance asked.  
  
"Why black and white? Why Magpie wings? Why Chance and why twenty five?" I asked before she left. I wanted to know.  
  
"Yin and Yang Amanda, Yin and Yang. I'm good, because I support the rebels, but I'm bad, because I also help the machines and I'm a programme. I can never be one or the other; I'm somewhere between the middle.  
  
"The Magpie wings are a present from the Twins. I think they understood my situation and . . . went with the colour scheme. I'm named chance because Chance is French for 'Luck', and we all need a little of that. Remember, nothing happens by Chance, everything happens for a reason." Chance said as she grabbed the door handle.  
  
"But why twenty five?" I asked as she swung the door open.  
  
Chance took the Twins hands and started walking down the hall with them both. "I'll let you guess that one Amanda." She called back.  
  
I smiled and got back into the room, remembering to shut the door. As it closed I heard it click. I suddenly realised what I had done, I had had my chance to escape, and not taken it. Maybe I wanted to be here . . .  
  
~*~  
  
"No, guys, stop it." Chance said, laughing ad smiling all the while.  
  
"Why?" Two said as he started taking off Chances shirt.  
  
"Because theres a young girl down the hall who might hear us" Chance gave her argument.  
  
"So?" One said as he unbuckled Chances boots.  
  
"So . . . what about the Merovingian? If he found out!" Chance said worriedly.  
  
"He just left for a business trip with a few of our fellow guards." Two said as he attempted to take off Chances shirt with her wings still out.  
  
"But what if-" Chance tried to say but was interrupted.  
  
"You know you want to." One said as he slipped off her second boot.  
  
"You make a very valid point." Chance said as she drew her wings in and relented.  
  
~*~  
  
I was going deeper underwater. It was dark all around me, above and below. I wondered how I could hold my breath for this long. I heard the whale again, I was following it. I didn't know why, just seemed like a good idea at the time.  
  
I stopped for no good reason and floated there, in the water. I could hear something different, something scarier than the darkness around me. Amy had said once that the darkness was one of the reasons why she had quit scuba diving. "You never know what's going to come out of it."  
  
I looked to my right and instantly did a double take.  
  
Were Great White Sharks normally down this far?  
  
The shark came towards me; it swam around me in a circle, dangerous though it was I tried to touch it. It felt smooth but rough at the same time. It continues swimming around me.  
  
Suddenly the Great White turned sharply and came towards me with his jaws open. I screamed a silent scream underwater; there was no way I could get out of this one.  
  
The shark came closer and closer and closer, until!  
  
"AMANDA! Wake up! Holy Architect WAKE UP!"  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up at Chance. "Morning." I said sleepily.  
  
"Morning? MORNING?!" It's twelve-o clock! I've been trying to wake you up for a whole twenty minutes!" Chance shouted angrily.  
  
"Is that why my face is wet?" I asked quietly.  
  
Chance slapped her forehead. "Yes, that's why your face is wet. I thought splashing water on your face would work." She explained.  
  
"So why is my hand bleeding?" I asked, looking down at the small spot of blood on the back of my hand.  
  
"Oh, that was our idea." I heard from the corner of the room.  
  
At the sound of that voice I bolted upright and looked to the corner of the room. The Twins were watching me, both leaning against the wall in exactly the same position.  
  
"You said you trusted them?" I said uneasily.  
  
"With my life." Chance said as she offered a hand to me. I just couldn't understand how anybody could trust those two . . . assassins!  
  
"How can I trust them when I know that they killed my mum." I said coldly as I shot them a glare.  
  
"Amanda, she was your only link to this world. She needed to be killed so that you would become independent." Chance said to me as I took her hand. She lifted me out of bed.  
  
"Thankyou but I don't agree, those two are going to have to prove themselves before I trust them." I said slightly louder.  
  
The Twins turned to each other and smirked before turning slowly back to me and staring me right in the eye. A shiver ran down my spine and I had to look away.  
  
"They scare me, Chance." I whispered up to Chance.  
  
"They scare everybody, just ignore them and you'll fit right in." she said with a smile.  
  
"Well, if it works." I said sarcastically. "So what are we doing first?" I asked.  
  
"Fighting." Chance said happily. She turned to the Twins and said lightly "It's time to teach the younger generation how to stand up for themselves."  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later we were in a dinning room, it had a big and long wooden table in the middle of it and there was a small table and huge vase of flowers in each corner. There was a huge oaken double door at one end and at the other end was a huge woven tapestry, depicting a battle scene.  
  
The walls were a deep blue and the carpet was navy. There was plaster on the walls too, making pretty patterns and flowers wherever it was. Chance and the Twins looked right at home in the chateau.  
  
Chance set up a laptop at one end of the table and started to type. The Twins sat either side of her; I was sitting at the side of the table close by.  
  
After about fifteen minutes I started to get bored.  
  
"How would you pass the salt?" I asked, not directing the question at anybody.  
  
"You wouldn't, there would usually be a maid." Chance said as she continued to type. She looked up at me. "Bored?" she asked.  
  
"You could say that." I answered.  
  
"We'll be done soon, why don't you go for a wonder?" Chance suggested.  
  
"A wonder? Like, walk around?" I asked. I thought she was a screw loose, this room was big but there was only so many times you can say hello to someone as you pass them by.  
  
"In the chateau, go for a wonder . . ."Chance said without looking up.  
  
"And you're okay with this? You don't think I might try to escape?" I asked, amazed.  
  
"We trust you." Two said. He waved his hand. "Go, but be back here in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Whatever." I said as I walked towards the door.  
  
~*~  
  
I roamed the hallways of the chateau, looking around every corner for danger. I figured I was wasting my time, I mean, the Merovingian had all of his other guards with him, right?  
  
So why did I feel like I was being watched?  
  
The hallways were long and winding, they had dark blue walls with a painted ceiling. The floor was boarded and there were candles on the walls. I looked down and was surprised to see skate marks on the wood.  
  
"Strange . . ." I said aloud without meaning to.  
  
"Not as strange as you my dear." Came a voice from the shadows.  
  
I jumped about a foot at the sound of that voice. I whirled around and looked into the shadows in one of the many doorways along the corridor.  
  
"Hello there." The voice said. I was so scared, I couldn't move, I was rooted to the spot.  
  
"Sh- show yourself." I stuttered. Hey, my mum always used to tell me that I had to face my fears. I don't think she meant literally though.  
  
A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and thin; he wore all black, his boots, his shirt, his trousers and his trench coat. His hair was long and black and his nails were a dark shade too. His skin was pale and contrasted with the colour he wore.  
  
"Better?" he asked in a rasping breath.  
  
"Uhm, seriously? No." I said. I was scared now but my legs were regaining feeling.  
  
"Well, who wouldn't be scared of a Vampire." He said and smiled, showing a row of pearly white and . . . pointed teeth.  
  
I ran, all the way back down the corridor, they way I had come. I knew that as long as I was with Chance I was safe, she had said so herself. But then, did she include Vampires?  
  
I pushed my legs harder and ran faster but my wings were slowing me down, they had open in my fear, stretched wide. I folded them behind my back and gained speed.  
  
I looked behind me and saw nothing; maybe he had left me alone.  
  
"Theres no use running." His voice came from in front of me. I turned my head back to face foreword and he was at the end of the hallway, standing before the door I was aiming for.  
  
As I reached him I aimed a flying kick to his chest. I don't think he had seen it coming but he still managed to duck in time. I landed beside the door and quickly opened it and ran in, remembering to close it behind me.  
  
I stood on the other side, breathing hard from running. Chance, One and Two looked up at me with confused expressions on their faces. I kept my weight on the door as I felt it being forcefully shoved from the other side.  
  
"A little help?!" I said loudly, making sure they had heard me in the big room.  
  
"What's going on?" Chance said as she got up from her seat.  
  
"Vampire, scary looking, wore all black. Friend of yours?" I said sarcastically. Chance seemed to understand and moved faster towards the door.  
  
"I'll handle this." Chance said casually as she swung the door open enough that the Vampire could see the whole of the room and everyone that was in it.  
  
"YOU!" He shouted at Chance and his gaze quickly turned to me.  
  
"Something you wanted, Vlad?" Chance said simply. Her eyebrows were raised, as if she was expecting an answer.  
  
"One of these days I will rid this chateau of Ghosts and Angels." He spat the last word. "One of these days . . ." He went off down the hallway in a dark mood.  
  
"I'll be sure to buy you a calendar for Christmas!" Chance shouted after him.  
  
"That was too cool." I said, astounded and amazed. Chance was possibly one of the coolest adults I had ever known, though I didn't rally know many.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Chance asked as she looked me over. She was genuinely worried.  
  
"No, I'm fine, he just gave me a fear of Vampires is all." I said while looking back down the hallway, Vlad was nowhere to be seen.  
  
~*~  
  
It had taken a mere five minutes for my programme side to accept the data that I needed.  
  
Chance turned to me and took my hand. "Are you ready?" she asked as I looked up at her.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied but before I could even take another breath I was on the defensive. Chance was managing to hit me so fast, I was amazed.  
  
She attempted a sidekick to my abdomen but I blocked it, unfortunately the sidekick was only a distraction from an elbow in my chest. The air was knocked out of me and I went sprawling across the floor.  
  
I landed, to my dismay, right at the Twins feet. They looked down at me and smiled. I got a horrible feeling that I was doing badly. I breathed and got up again, straightening my clothes without taking my eyes off of Chance.  
  
I got my predator grin then and there and I used it on Chance, she showed me hers and we ran towards each other.  
  
She went to punch me but I dived through her legs and knocked her feet out from under her. She landed on the floor next to me but before she could move I punched her in the chest. She became breathless and found it hard to get up.  
  
I got to my feet and stood over her. "Even?" I asked.  
  
"Nice try pinks." Chance said, smiling. She grabbed one of my legs and pulled up sharply.  
  
I flipped over and landed behind her, still on my feet. She got up slowly and we began again.  
  
Chance punched me in the stomach and I sent her an uppercut that caught her chin nicely. We fought and fought, until we thought that we couldn't fight any more but we did.  
  
Chance tried to kick me as she did a back flip but I back flipped at the same time and her foot hit only air. I jumped backwards and put my weight into my flip, my hands toughed the middle of the table and I ended up going over it.  
  
As soon as I felt ground under my feet again I looked to where Chance was.  
  
I couldn't see her.  
  
I felt a large thud on the back of my neck and blacked out for a few seconds, when I woke up again I was lying on the ground, Chance was sitting on me and there was a pearl handled switchblade to my throat.  
  
Chance pulled the blade back and got off of me. She offered me a hand and I gladly took it.  
  
"That was very good, for your first fight." She said with a smile.  
  
"Thankyou, but you still won." I pointed out. I felt like I wasn't good enough.  
  
"You'll get better as time goes along." Two said from behind me.  
  
I jumped and span around. The Twin ignored me, he asked for his blade back and Chance handed it over.  
  
"Okay, were taking a break. We have an hour for lunch, sound okay to you?" Chance asked me. I nodded; I had to agree that I was pretty hungry.  
  
"Wait, what are we doing after lunch?" I asked as we all walked towards the door.  
  
"After lunch, we're going to teach you how to fly . . ."  
  
~*~ Has anyone noticed in "Mona Lisa Overdrive", disk two, Matrix Reloaded soundtrack, Theres a part of the music where it sounds like someone's squeezing a rubber ducky? It's before the beat hits in but . . . I just noticed it when I started actually listening to it last week. Anyway, onto more important matters . . .  
  
Now, review or Amanda gets it! 


	5. Born to fly

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. Not claiming to own it. The Wachowski brothers will have their characters back when I'm done with them.  
  
Replies: WHOO!  
  
White Striped Skittle: YAY ^_^ *Reads reactions* Hehehe, I would LOVE to blow up the Arriva company, but I wont. In case any Arrive Company workers are randomly reading this o_o But Skittles, you would be the first person that I would ask assistance from. Hehe, eavesdropping Twins : ) Anyway, moving on . . . True, I guess Chance is like . . . Matrix limbo :D Lol. Sarcasm fight? Gives me an idea . . . Skittles, you just gave me the best idea ^_^ And all you said was "threats for Vlad...do I smell plotline?"  
  
*thinks*  
  
I think I just got a plot . . . character torture . . . Mweheheeheeeeee . . .  
  
Amanda gets scared witless all of the time : ) Trust me, I'm usually the one that scares the crap outta' her. Thanks for your long review, I laughed so much ^_^  
  
Shivonne: I never saw Whale Rider, but I wanted to. Definitely a weird coincidence. Kinda like you and me eh? You liked the lil' short argument with Chance and Vlad? COOL! As I was typing that I was laughing at the same time ^_^ Chance and the Twins . . . yeah, that was random and fun to type : ) Theres gonna be more of those, lol. Buses suck full stop. *No offence to bus drivers, 'specially that real cute one that drives the 347*  
  
Meikaida: Glad you liked that scene. o_0 *Nervous laugh* uhm, its not pronounce like Chance? See this is why I failed French! Lets just say its pronounce like chance but still means luck. I set one of the scenes to music, I hope you've heard of the song. Think . . . Titan A.E . . .  
  
TwinElf: The scene between Chance and the Twins doesn't really play a part in the story, just saying that basically they are in a relationship. Yeah, all three of them . . . Thanks but how was it out of beat? I don't get it. Thanx for reviewing ^_^  
  
Tashilover: I'm so happy you like the wings. Your review is making me laugh, lol. Sorry I messed with your head, can you forgive me? ^_^  
  
Priestess of Anubis: Yay! You heard it! Thanx for reviewing.  
  
LadyTiger06: Thankyou thankyou thankyou!  
  
Crystal-Nimrodel: Thankyou for the comments on Chance, happy to hear that you like it. I got the Twins right aswell? Wow, that's a first. Yessums, the Twins and Chance are slightly more than just friends or co-workers. *Goes to read 'Me and I'*  
  
Triality: Seraph? That's good, he's all calm and randomly funny. I usually feel like Morpheus, I'm calm and collected, but then I feel like One and Two and I just want to kill something/someone . . . where was I? *My* cookie baking powers? Nonono, you have it all wrong. The Oracle is safely locked up in my cupboard. The cookies are nut free. Eew, nuts. Ew. o_0 Agent dressed as Christmas tree? ARGH! SMITH WEARING GREEN! *Dies*  
  
Mum: Amy, get up off of the floor and stop playing dead.  
  
Mum: Amy?  
  
Mum: AMY?!!  
  
Amy: Yes?  
  
Mum: *Fades away*  
  
Well, that was strange.  
  
Megami no Inazumi: You hear a duck now though, right? My fight scene too detailed? HA! Lack of detail! I promise they will be better from now on, where possible. Stalking? *Scared* *Looks out of window nervously* You like Vlad? Well, I guess he is kinda cute in an un-dead kinda way . . . Hmm . . . Escalade . . . Lol, so you liked that bit? ^_^ Two shaped gingerbread men? You need a hobby. A *better* hobby.  
  
Matrix-Twin1: Chapter 2: Yay! You're finally reading it! Brilliant! Go to bed and update soon. Chapter 2: Why are you hearing Wolves? I love linking my stories; they're all linked! Chapter 3: I'm so glad you like Vlad, your gonna love this story. Thankyou for all of the reviews : D  
  
Heather David: Wowy! Thankyou so much ^_^ I think you made my day. Here's the next chapter for you.  
  
So, such is my life that in my spare time I write crappy stories about Mary- Sues. It's either that or homework and I think I prefer writing about the Twins.  
  
*Thinks* What has happened lately . . . well, Zoe, if your reading this then you'll be happy to know that I've turned into a Goth, though not quite as crazy as you. I found my mum's eye pencily thingy and I had black triangles under my eyes and black lips. All very fun, that mixed with my trench coat, buckled boots, spiky jewellery and general black clothes made my friends more scared of me than all of the Santa Claus impressionists in England.  
  
Well, that's it from me, I can't think of anything else. Be good and don't kill anyone unnecessarily!  
  
Read on and enjoy . . .  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I had lunch with Chance and the Twins, it was pretty uneventful, seeing as everything was burnt though, I didn't eat much.  
  
Even the Jelly.  
  
After we had 'eaten' Chance walked me to a door in the Chateau, it looked like it led to outside. We all walked through and found ourselves in the huge garden, it had a large fountain in the middle and was covered in grass. There was a large tree on the right side and there was a drop, because the chateau was in the mountains, at the end of the garden.  
  
The whole garden was pretty big and showed off just how much money the Mero had. If I thought that the chateau was pretty, I thought that the garden was beautiful.  
  
Chance showed me to the edge of the garden and we both looked over the edge, the Twins sat on the edge of the fountain in silence.  
  
"Were quite high up, Amanda, if you fell off of the edge, you wouldn't come back. Unless of course I catch you, see, I can fly, just like we are going to teach you today." Chance said dangerously. I could tell that she was being totally serious and the idea of flying turned my stomach.  
  
Chance got her wings out; they burst out of her white trench coat and folded neatly around her back, huge and magnificent.  
  
I once again looked up in wonder at Chance. Chance looked down on me. I didn't have the special ability to pull my wings back into my body, something which meant I could never be seen in public again.  
  
"Flap your wings a little." Chance said with a smile. "It's not hard to learn."  
  
I flapped my wings and I could feel the air around me changing and forming into a breeze. The stray leaves around me were getting blown away and I could also feel my feet raising off of the ground gently.  
  
"That's good, you can stop now Amanda." Chance said happily.  
  
I stopped flapping my wings and landed back down on the ground. I looked back at the Twins and saw that they were smiling a little.  
  
"Now you have to try getting clear off of the ground. Go stand on the fountain so I can see that you are actually lifting off." Chance said and pointed to where the Twins were sitting.  
  
I looked over at them and they stayed smiling. I walked slowly over to them and got up onto the fountain ledge. I flapped my wings as I had before and glanced down at the Twins, they looked relatively impressed and their dreadlocks were flying across their faces.  
  
I could feel my feet leaving the ground again and I looked up at Chance who was smiling broadly.  
  
"Now try gliding down to me." She said loudly so I could hear her. I was worried about attempting to fly but I trusted in her judgement.  
  
I leaned forward slightly and felt my feet leave the ground completely. I went a few metres before something went wrong and I fell forward and rolled, landing in a sitting position in front of Chance.  
  
She offered me a hand and I gratefully took it. I heard the Twins snickering behind me as I stood up. "Try again, get back onto the edge of the fountain and glide down to me." She said reassuringly.  
  
I felt so much like a baby, taking my first steps to its parents.  
  
I walked over to the fountain again and stood up on the edge, the Twins smirked as I wobbled slightly. I spread my wings, feeling the strong breeze of the mountains on them suddenly.  
  
I looked down and realised that my feet were two feet off of the ground. I leaned forward slightly and glided towards Chance. Because I was that much more off of the ground I landed neatly next to her in a crouch. I stood up gracefully and did a little victory smile at the Twins.  
  
They didn't look so happy after that.  
  
I looked up at Chance and she was positively glowing with happiness. "Congratulations, you just flew." She said and directed me to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Now, birds flap their wings in a circular motion, like rotating your arms." She lifted up my arms and I obliged. I drew a circle with my arm. "Now, you've got to remember, when you catch an air current, don't flap your wings. Use the air current or you might just tire yourself out. If it's going in the opposite direction of you then go under it.  
  
"Now, because you don't have tail feathers you have to use your legs. When you want to change direction or altitude. You'll figure it out as soon as you get going. If you want to dive then bring your wings in towards you and the air will stop catching on them. Try not to hit the ground though.  
  
"Well, I think that's about all I know. The rest is up to you." Chance finished and looked at me. She stretched her wings out as wide as they would go and rocked back a bit because of how strong the wind was.  
  
Chance stood there for about thirty seconds, feeling the wind in her face and breathing in the fresh mountain air. She walked very slowly up to the edge and looked down. She turned to the Twins and blew a kiss to them.  
  
All of a sudden she stepped off of the edge. I couldn't see her. I ran to the rim of the cliff and looked down. Chance flew in a bowl shape when she left the cliff, caught the wind and flew up; she was so high up.  
  
She flew close to me and shouted out. "Now it's your turn Amanda, you can do it, you were created to fly!"  
  
I stepped up to the edge. I looked down but I couldn't see the ground. So this is what they meant when they said 'sheer drop'.  
  
I stretched my wings out and instead of stepping off I fell forward.  
  
~*~  
  
The Twins ran to the edge of the cliff when they saw Amanda fall off. They looked down but she was still falling. Chance had seen her go and was diving for her, she had tucked her wings in so they wouldn't catch the wind and was gaining great speed.  
  
~*~  
  
Falling.  
  
One of the best sensations in the world.  
  
I felt weightless, I was free, and I could do anything.  
  
I had all of these wonderful feelings . . .  
  
. . . Until I saw the ground.  
  
I was swallowed up in panic and quickly opened my wings as far as they would go. They caught nastily on the wind and I lost a few feathers.  
  
I swooped down and close to the ground. Well, close enough anyway. I was about two hundred feet up.  
  
I flew straight up; it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I was out of danger and all of the beautiful feelings came back to me. I was as free as . . . as bird.  
  
I heard a flap of wings around me and looked down. Chance was circling me.  
  
"Amanda! Don't ever do that again!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just got lost!" I shouted back.  
  
Chance shook her head at what I had just told her. I bet she understood. She probably did the same thing as me when she first flew.  
  
"Go on, go practice! I'll be back on the ground with the Twins!" Chance shouted back.  
  
"Okay!" I answered. I looked behind me and saw her turn away. I looked ahead of me and saw nothing but sky.  
  
Suddenly I remembered a song, it fit perfectly with this moment so I started singing it.  
  
"It's my turn to fly, I'm proving ground tonight, try to be the best that I can, grown to be a woman, Only human can understand, I fill my lungs with fear and I exhale!"  
  
I changed some of the lyrics so they fit with what I was doing.  
  
"It's my turn to fly, father be with me tonight, I'm right on target, It's my turn, to fly gotta' prove this tonight . . ."  
  
I felt the air beneath my wings and I loved it.  
  
As soon as I had thought I had mastered the flying part of me I landed down on the ground, right next to the fountain. Of course, one of the key things to being able to fly is being able to land and Chance had seemed to have forgotten how to tell me how to do that.  
  
I rolled a few metres before I stopped, in a sitting position, and looked up at the fountain. The water glistened in the sun. Chance and the Twins were walking over to me from where they had been standing. Next to the tree.  
  
"That was excellent Amanda, well done. We need to celebrate." Chance said happily. She was positively glowing.  
  
"Uhm, okay, if you insist." I said, though I sounded nervous I was actually really happy. I missed having my mum cook for me, all Chance and the Twins did was imitate cooking and then eat whatever they came up with.  
  
Not always good.  
  
We all had something that was easy to make. Banana splits.  
  
I was enjoying myself so much, life here in the Chateau didn't seem that bad, but I still had a yearning o be free, and to see my best friend again.  
  
Little did I know what was going on behind our backs.  
  
~*~  
  
Vlad paced the attic, thinking up ways of destroying the Twins and Chance. He couldn't think, there was no way he could defeat them if they were together. He would have to split them up.  
  
If he gained friends, join the other Vampires together. Cain and Abel he knew of, they would help. And he could get some of the werewolves/Doberman to help. They were stupid enough, they would follow orders.  
  
But how would he take the two albinos down? Maybe if he took their phasing powers away he could do it, but then, the Merovingian had their code on his lap-top, and he always took it with him on business trips, didn't he?  
  
Vlad left the attic, heading for the Mero's study.  
  
Once there he looked in the wardrobes, in the desk, behind the curtains. Nothing!  
  
Then he chose to look behind a picture. He slid it aside and found a safe. He used his acute hearing to open it and looked inside.  
  
There it was, the laptop.  
  
With the laptop, he could destroy Chance and the Twins.  
  
But he didn't want to destroy them; he wanted to hurt them, badly. He wanted to make them scream.  
  
He wanted to torture them.  
  
He would have to gather allies to help, programmes that hated the Twins and Chance as much as he did.  
  
And all it would take, is time . . .  
  
~*~  
  
The Merovingian sat at his expensive desk that the people he was working with had supplied. It looked expensive enough.  
  
He looked through his bags again and realised with slight panic that he had accidentally left his laptop at the Chateau.  
  
"Oh well, what could happen? I'm sure that just this one time I leave it behind wont do any harm." He muttered under his breath. He went back to sorting through his paper work and made a mental note to ask to borrow a laptop.  
  
~*~  
  
Persephone lay on her bad painting her nails. She was bored and had nothing to do. She was glad that Amanda trusted Chance, it would be a little while before she trusted the Twins.  
  
What she couldn't understand was why Amanda had taken a shine to Chance so quickly. Well, that didn't matter now, Chance would teach Amanda everything she needed to know, and some.  
  
And hopefully she would warn her about a certain piece of chocolate cake . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Cain and Abel sat in the small study, guarding the entrance to the Chateau's enormous dungeons. They were watching the same old movie again.  
  
Dracula.  
  
Vlad walked into the room and looked them straight in the eye. They may have all been Vampires, but they were even as close to sadistic as Vlad was. He scared them and he knew it.  
  
"Bored?" Vlad asked in an icy voice.  
  
"You could say that." Cain answered, sitting up straight in his chair. It looked like Vlad was holding something behind his back.  
  
"I know how much you hate those 'Twins' and Chance, would you like to play a little game?" Vlad said in the coldest voice possible.  
  
"We hate them, yeah, but what are you talking about?" Abel asked as he too straightened up in his chair.  
  
"Revenge." Vlad said quickly and moved around so he was in front of them, blocking the TV.  
  
"You want to take down . . . the Twins?" Cain asked, he sounded genuinely amazed.  
  
"That's not possible." Abel added. "You'd need to be able to stop them from phasing."  
  
"Exactly!" Vlad said and brought the laptop out from behind his back, making sure the other Vampires could see it clearly.  
  
Cain and Abel smiled evilly and got up to follow Vlad who was heading towards where the werewolves stayed . . .  
  
~*~  
  
I looked around Chances room; it was black and white, just like my room but different colours. Thing was, it was right next to the Twins room.  
  
I made a mental note of this and continued to look around.  
  
"Why is there a baseball bat hanging from the wall?" I asked.  
  
"That's what Kit used to knock out Abel when he wouldn't let her out of her room, we keep it handy." Two answered. He was sat next to One and Chance was on the bed, looking bored.  
  
"Your room lacks entertainment." I said dully. I looked around again and spotted something I hadn't noticed before.  
  
There was a photo inside a frame next to the bed, in the photo was a picture of Amy, well, Kit, as she is now called. She was wearing red and executing a perfect high-kick.  
  
I pointed to it and looked at Chance. "Why have you got that?" I asked curiously.  
  
Chance sighed and looked at it. "I have that because I miss her, we are linked in a kind of way, I don't know how. It's like she put a little bit of her into me." Chance explained.  
  
"Linked?" I asked. I was curious and suddenly very grateful that I wasn't a cat.  
  
"Linked, like if I cut myself on my finger, then blood would appear on hers, and visa versa. We feel the same things at the same time too. It's really nothing to worry about, we just ignore it as best we can." Chance tried to get me to understand.  
  
"What if the Mero saw this picture, what would he do?" I asked.  
  
"He's not allowed into this room and even if he found the picture, actually, I haven't got a back up plan." Chance looked thoughtful for a second. "I guess he would just delete me." she said, unafraid.  
  
"Oh, that's bad." I said as I thought about consequences. I didn't want to talk anymore. "Can we go sit somewhere else?" I asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Vlad opened up the laptop and clicked a few buttons; Cain, Abel and a few other allies were standing behind him and watching.  
  
He clicked on a few buttons and opened a few files. Finally finding the one he wanted.  
  
"Perfect, now all we need is a distraction . . . Cain, Abel, go and find the Twins. Revenge is at hand . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, I have to go to bed now, I'm amazingly tired and my vision is fogging up, which is always scary . . .  
  
Jeez, look at what day it is. Saturday, right? Wrong. As I type this it is indeed Thursday, wow, I love being evil. Well, seeya people.  
  
P.s, If you review then I get to torture Chance and the Twins. Mweheheeheee . . . 


	6. Being unconscious sucks

Disclaimer: Ugh! Do I seriously have to do this AGAIN?! Fine . . . Any characters that you recognise here aren't owned by me. Full ownership blah blah blah goes to the Wachowski (sp) bro's. HA! Now you cant sue *Pokes tongue out*  
  
Replies!  
  
Matrix-Twin1: Vampire obsessive ^_^ As A bird. Sorry, silly spelling mistake. Heheh, no flying for me. I'm permanently grounded ^_~  
  
Suzuka Blade: FORTUNE COOKIE KID! *Huggles* Go kick some Vampire ass :)  
  
Virius Ambience: Xelet! ^_^ You have no idea how evil Vlad can be. His masterplan is veeerrrrrryyyyy evil. Yeah, The Twins cant cook. For some strange reason they don't like going to the restaurant. Maybe they don't trust the food? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tashilover: "Ah. . . I wish I was dead." Torture. More painful. Then again . . . Barney is also pretty evil . . . Glad you like the flying scene, did'ya like the song I put with it? I am sooo happy you like my fic :D Go eat pie.  
  
White Striped Skittle: SKITTLES! *Huggles* YAY! Torture scene will be very interesting. I cant wait to see how many people cried! You did indeed give me an idea, and seeing as you did *Light bulb appears above head* This chapter is dedicated to you! *Huggles back* Bai!  
  
Lupe: Heheh, you'll be happy to know that the Twins don't get hurt, much. Honest. *Whistles innocently* *Sees wok pan* *Walks away, fast*  
  
Meikaida: Thankyou ^_^  
  
Shivonne: Vlad Vlad Vlad ^_^ He's evilly loveable. I cant tell you what he's gonna do to the trio but . . . I'm glad you remembered the whole link thing. Your about the only one I think. *Tortures random characters* WHOO!  
  
Evaki Lilith: Thankyou and I shall :)  
  
LadyTiger06: Heheh, another person who loved the flying scene ^_^ I'm just perfect *Not* I wont hurt the too bad *Cackles* Thankyou! *Updates*  
  
Megami no Inazumi: Lol ^_^ Thankyou for letting me kil- I mean, torture my characters :) Mweheheheee . . .  
  
Da Buffster: Thankyou ^_^ Might still change the title . . . "Angels Don't Cry"? Hmm . . . Cookies are still available. Please pick one up at the review stand.  
  
Heather David: Thankyou ^_^ I cant wait to read your story, it sounds interesting already :D I shall look it up when you tell me.  
  
cossa nova: Thanx.  
  
Shugaricing: Indeed, lots of torture. Pink ^_^ I hate that colour, and only wear it to mock it, but . . . Amanda seems to love it so . . . meh. Nice description of the wings, very pretty blue too. Yup, crazy . . . hehehe . . . *Stops daydreaming* Anywayz! I hate Vlad too! Ish. *Continues*  
  
Okay so . . . I'm gonna be away for about two to three weeks *Ducks flying Twin plushies*  
  
I'm staying with my Dad for Christmas and he doesn't have the net, so I have to update at his girlfriend's house, which means I'll try to update next week sometime. Hopefully.  
  
So, here we are. This isnt the torture chapter, more like leading up to it. Sorry its so short but I figured this was the perfect place to stop, so, yeah.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all get what you want.  
  
Seeya people!  
  
Be good and don't kill anyone unnecessarily. BAI!  
  
Chapter  
  
That night, when I went to bed I had the same dream again.  
  
The shark veered away from me at the last second and swam away, back from the place it had come from. Unfortunately, as I looked around I saw the whale; it was being attacked by killer whales or Orca's.  
  
I wanted to help, but I couldn't reach it. It was far away from me, at the bottom of the see. I don't know how I could see through the blackness, but I could.  
  
I looked around for help but all I found was a small Angelfish. It swam up beside me and hovered in front of my face, looking down at the carnage below.  
  
Out of no-where two pure white otters swam out of the blue, past me and the Angelfish and straight down towards the whale. There were about half way there when . . .  
  
"Wake up Amanda, time to get up."  
  
It was Chance again. I rolled over and looked up into her eyes. She looked down at me with a motherly smile.  
  
"It's about time you woke up, you missed breakfast but lunch will be soon." Chance said as she stood up and made her way to the door.  
  
"Oh joy." I said sarcastically. Thankfully she didn't hear me.  
  
"Theres a change of clothes on the chair, all pink, I hope you like them. I'll be in my room with One and Two in case you need anything." She said as she opened the door.  
  
"Seeya later." I mumbled.  
  
Chance left and I rolled over in bed. I was thinking of going back to sleep but I had a strange urge to get up. I wanted to explore some more of the chateau, I was bored easily and the place was so big.  
  
I got up and changed into my new clothes. Underwear, long pink trousers with a purple tank top, pink trainers with long stripy pink socks and a lilac jumper which I tied around my waist. I kept my gloves and jewellery on and tied up my laces before I left.  
  
I noticed a small mobile on the table, I checked the numbers and one of them said 'Chance' so I slipped it into my pocket in case I got lost.  
  
I left the room in a calm mood and walked silently down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
"Something's wrong." Chance declared as she sat one One's lap. Two stopped playing with his switchblade and One stopped reading his book of World Records. (A.N: Don't ask.)  
  
"What is it?" Two asked. Chance got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Something is just, wrong. I'm going to check on Amanda." Chance said as she walked away.  
  
"We're coming too!" The Twins shouted back as they got up and ran after her.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked around and managed to come across a living room of sorts. It was huge and full of furniture; it had a large fire in the middle and a humungous tree in the corner. I looked around it and decided to sift through a bookshelf that was lining one of the walls.  
  
~*~  
  
Chance ran into the teen's room but she was no-where to be seen. She quickly turned around to face the Twins.  
  
"She's gone, its dangerous, split up and I'll meet you both back here at one." Chance said before jogging off down the hall.  
  
The Twins looked at each other before splitting up down separate halls. The chateau was so big that they needed about twenty people at the least to help make a search party. It would be a long day.  
  
. . . They had no idea . . .  
  
~*~  
  
I sat down with a random book that I had picked out. 'Gulliver's Travels'. The blurb was interesting enough. I liked the couches; they were the kind of ones that you could snuggle down into.  
  
The fire crackled and the tree's lights shimmered, leaving just enough light to read by. The curtains were closed, when the sun shone on the snow it was truly blinding so the curtains were usually kept shut.  
  
I started reading.  
  
~*~  
  
"Vlad, we're back. We didn't need to distract the teenager to split the Twins up, she wondered off on her own." Cain said as he looked into the shadows.  
  
"Good, go get the gun, I'm about to take their power away. They won't even see it coming." Vlad said darkly as he put the laptop onto one of the many tables. He went into the same files and searched about a while before he came across what he was looking for.  
  
The Twins programmes.  
  
~*~  
  
Chance looked in every room she came across, even if it was private. She didn't care; her main worry was for Amanda.  
  
She briefly wondered where the Twins were, she didn't want to accidentally cross paths with them and have to go another way. She felt close.  
  
~*~  
  
One went around a corner and came across Two who was about to impale his brother with his switchblade.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were something else." Two said as he realised who it was.  
  
"You mean someone." One said flatly. Clearly bored of the whole situation.  
  
"No, I mean something. I think I'm being followed." Two said as he looked nervously around the hall.  
  
"No-one is following you, trust me. Now go look down there." One said and pointed with his finger down another hall. He watched his brother walk away but suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching him.  
  
One's programme flickered for a second. He ignored it and blamed it on the grounds that the chateau was situated on.  
  
He looked around, then back at his brother. He was scared when he saw what had happened in those several seconds that he had looked away.  
  
Two was lying on the floor, unconscious.  
  
One ran over to him and looked him over. He found a dart in Two's arm, he took it out and checked it . It was black, he recognised it immediately.  
  
"Oh no." Two said simply as he too fell unconscious and slumped down beside his older brother.  
  
~*~  
  
Chance turned another corner but was stopped when a baseball bat met the back of her head.  
  
She fell to the floor, unconscious, just like the Twins.  
  
"Revenge is sweet." Able spat. He dropped the baseball bat and picked Chance up, heading for the attic.  
  
~*~  
  
The plan was in action.  
  
~*~  
  
Review!  
  
^_^ Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight ^_^ 


	7. How could anything hurt this much?

Disclaimer: -_-;; Yeah, I own it . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . In my dreams ^_^ I don't own it, to all of those silly people that might think that I do :)  
  
Replies: ^_^ ( WHOO! )  
  
Evaki Lilith: Thankyou :) Merry Christmas ^_^  
  
Crystal-Nimrodel: I agree. Well, you might not like him as much as you do now after you've read this chapter. Thankyou, Chance's character is hard to do. Merry Christmas ^_^  
  
Megami no Inazumi: *Nervous laugh* Eheheheh Thankyou, Merry Christmas ^_^  
  
Shivonne: SHI! Aww, come on. You know you love it, all of the suspense :D Aww, poor sick Shi! *Puts up barrier and hangs crucifixes around* Not that I'm scared or anything. Don't die, we love you really. The whale symbolises . . . Chance. Not cuz she's fat and annoying -_- But cuz she's all gentle and clever and forlorn and . . . stuff. I like whales. By the way, I just remembered. I just finished your pic for "Hello Again Boys." And you look super cool! Merry Christmas ^_^  
  
White Striped Skittle: SKITTLES! Heheh, best present yet? But Christmas day is tomorrow :) So this chapter is a late Christmas present to all of my reviewers. Lmao, I feel sorry for Santa! Although . . . I do have my baseball bat . . . and I was up till 5:30 last night. Don't tell the parental units. Lol, carnage, torture. Not much of a difference where Vlad is concerned. Yessums, One fell after Two cuz of the whole Twin thing. Lol, it's not a dumb question. *Updates* TORTURE! YAY! Your Genesis pic is half done, I just have to pen it in. Merry Christmas ^_^  
  
Priestess of Anubis: Yup, something is about to happen, and the dreams tell all . . . Thankyou! Merry Christmas ^_^  
  
Da Buffster: Your very welcome for the reply, I love writing them. Lol, I'll think about the title change but right now, the title that it's got doesn't go with the story. o_o Enjoy your cookie! DON'T kill anyone unnecessarily. Merry Christmas ^_^  
  
Heather David: Thankyou. Amanda might or might not save the day. She might even save the day without knowing it . . . Can't wait to read your story! I shall read it on . . . well, as soon as I can . . . which probably won't be soon. Merry Christmas ^_^  
  
Tashilover: o_o . . . okay. LMAO! Hahaha, that's about the funniest thing I've heard all day! The Twins are in trouble, Chance might be alright . . . Lol. Oblivious except to the fact that they have gone missing. *Little voice* I read Gullivers Travels. I don't know why you are asking all these questions. Why are you asking all these questions? o_o *Confuzzled* Eat some more pie! Merry Christmas ^_^  
  
Wintergirl: One and Two? What about Chance?! Although . . . hmm . . . anyway :) *Updates* Merry Christmas ^_^  
  
Virius-Ambience: Cliffhanger. Mweheheheee. This chapter is really long, I hope you like it. Evilness is rampant. Merry Christmas ^_^  
  
Matrix-Twin1: Yay, go me! Update! o_o I spelt his name wrong AGAIN?! Wow. Sowwy. Vlad, well, as promised! Here is VLAD! Merry Christmas ^_^  
  
LadyTiger06: Amanda . . . hey, what will happen to Amanda? I hadn't thought of that . . . weird. Nothing much so far. Vampires are natural meanies. It's okay if you miss the update; you'll get to read it when you're back. Thankyou. Merry Christmas ^_^  
  
Cossa nova: Yessums, the dreams mean something :) Merry Christmas ^_^  
  
Boo: *Chapter 4* You have to listen carefully :D Thanks for reviewing. Merry Christmas ^_^  
  
Note: Yes, it's now labelled. Whoo . . . Anyways. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! That means all of you that read but don't review. Not mentioning any names . . . Alex. Yeah, so, we have zero snow here in the isolated town of something. Just fields and barns and crappy internet connections with computers that take half an hour to go onto the next page!  
  
*Breathes*  
  
I'm fine.  
  
Anyway, what am i saying? Christmas is about family, you spend time with them and open really cool presents that keep you occupied for five minutes. So I've got to go now, entertain the blobs, roast marshmellows, watch crappy repeats of annoyingly old films . . .  
  
Okay, so that was written pre-Christmas. So, here I am . . . I'm not gonna' have much time to catch up on fics cuz' of all these reasons:  
  
Tonight I have to go to a New Years Eve party and I have to sleep round too, while I'm there I have to read "The Highway Code" and "Official Motorcycling CBT theory and practical test" and then when I leave tomorrow I have to buy a load of gear to wear and then I have to read anything that I haven't managed to read at the party, then the day after that . . . Friday, I have to do ALL of my homework for college and on Saturday I have to be up at 7 to go to my first and last scooter lesson and take my test later that day so I can drive on Monday which is when I'm back to college. Fun eh?  
  
Did I forget to mention that I got a scooter for Christmas? It's a 50cc Piaggio NRG, it goes about 55mph and its red and black and shiny ^_^  
  
And I got an all new computer. New screen, modem, printer, laser mouse, speakers, joystick, control pad, software and my scanner works now so expect to see some pics to go with this story pretty soon.  
  
I love my parents.  
  
Anyways, bai bai and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Well it does need to be re-decorated up here. Maybe if the Merovingian cared enough."  
  
"But he doesn't so it's never going to happen."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"I never said I did."  
  
Chance opened her eyes wide, instantly awake and alert and unfortunately with an added headache she hadn't asked for.  
  
"One, Two, please tell me we're not in the Attic, shackled to random parts on the room." Chance said clearly and with an unwavering voice.  
  
"Okay, we won't tell you." One replied.  
  
Chance sighed irritably. "I'm gonna kick his ass." She said threateningly. She attempted to sit up but she was tied down quite securely.  
  
One and Two continued to talk.  
  
"Well, maybe if Vlad actually did a little more work, rather than lurk around the Chateau all year then the Merovingian might notice his existence and upgrade his living conditions." One stated.  
  
"I doubt it." Two mumbled.  
  
"GUYS! Please, stop!" Chance shouted and looked towards the albinos. They were both shackled to the wall, their coats, vests, ties and shirts were missing and they looked angry, though they were hiding it well.  
  
"Sorry, just trying to pass the time." One said. He looked longingly at the table where his and Two's switchblades lay.  
  
"Give me a quick idea of our situation and rates of survival, would you please, Two?" Chance asked sweetly.  
  
"Well, seeing as we're all here and remembering how Vlad loves to torture his 'prisoners', I'd say were pretty much fucked." Two said plainly.  
  
"Always the optimist." Chance mumbled as she tried to get out of her restraints.  
  
Two looked angry and looked away. There was very little light in the room and it was cold. He felt cold. It was a feeling he wasn't used to. He shivered.  
  
"One, Two?" Chance asked softly.  
  
"Yes?" They both answered in unison.  
  
"Phase." Chance said simply.  
  
"We cant." Two replied.  
  
"That means Vlad has the lap-top, doesn't it." Chance said in a worryingly calm voice.  
  
"Yes, it does." One said.  
  
"Were fucked." Chance said and struggled ever harder against the ropes tying her down. Soon her wrists were raw and bloody and it hurt to even move.  
  
One and Two looked worried. "Stop trying, you'll only make it worse." One tried to calm her down. It wasn't working.  
  
"Where. Is. He?! I'm. Gonna. Kick. His. Un-dead. Ass!!!" Chance said, clearly very angry. She was getting herself worked up, though it wouldn't be fair to say that it was over nothing.  
  
Vlad walked silently into the room, like a cat he made absolutely no noise. Though he wasn't one to purr.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass you lousy son of a bi-" Chance managed to utter before a knife was thrown so close to her head that it cut into some of her hair. She decided it would be better to keep quiet for now.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake." Vlad said in an icy voice. He moved around the table, picking up one of the Twins switchblades. He walked calmly over to Chance and rested the blade against the inside of her arm.  
  
"You won't get away with this." Chance said defensively.  
  
Vlad cut a long and shallow line down her arm. Her blood dripped out of the cut and fell into a small puddle onto the floor.  
  
"Watch me." Vlad answered and moved around her.  
  
"You see, I have almost done what I promised to do. Ahead of plans of course, but you angered me, so I had to take action." Vlad said as he cut a line down Chance's other arm.  
  
"Well, that'd be easy, as long as you had the lap-top. Obviously you could take the Twins power to phase away, and take the wings programme out of my code. So why are we here?!" Chance said angrily.  
  
"You are here because I'm bored. The Twins are vulnerable now and simply taking the wings programme out of your code would be no fun." Vlad said. He stood up and placed the blade on the table.  
  
"Meaning?" Chanced asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"I want to do it manually." Vlad said simply. He walked over to the other side of the table and got out a syringe. Uncorking it and walking back towards Chance.  
  
"What's that for?" Chanced asked, although she really didn't want to know.  
  
"Something to make you weaker, something to make you more docile." Vlad said evilly.  
  
Chance gulped. "So what exactly do you mean by manually?" she asked nervously.  
  
Vlad turned to the Twins and smiled an evil smile. "I'm going to cut your wings out of your back, and they get to watch."  
  
Chances eyes widened and she stared pleadingly at the Twins, desperate for help. She was so scared that rational thoughts had lost their meaning. She struggled against the ropes, making her wrists bleed more.  
  
One and Two also struggled against the metal shackles that were holding them against the wall. They could do nothing to help, the bonds were too strong and without being able to phase they were helpless.  
  
Vlad jabbed the needle into Chances arm. "Funny, don't you think? They reacted so strongly to that. Do you think they might care for you?" Vlad took the needle out and Chance's eyes closed halfway, she went limp and moaned softly.  
  
(AN: I'm making myself cry! This is so wrong! Damnit!)  
  
"Might they love you?" Vlad asked teasingly. He knew the answer, he was waiting for the Twins to speak out.  
  
One and Two realised the hold Vlad had over them. It seemed that their situation was getting worse by the minute.  
  
"Leave her alone." One shouted at Vlad who was slowly and carefully turning Chance over onto her front so her back was exposed.  
  
"Why?" Vlad asked evilly. "Because you love her?"  
  
One and Two were silent.  
  
"I thought so." Vlad spat. He ripped off Chances shirt and then carefully cut the back of her top away, exposing her smooth shoulder- blades.  
  
One and Two hopelessly struggled, but there was nothing they could do. They couldn't get free and there was no way of reaching Chance.  
  
"Ever heard an Angel scream?" Vlad asked the Twins sadistically. He tied Chance's hand and ankles back up, she was becoming more awake and alert again. Just so it would hurt more.  
  
"Don't." One said simply and pleadingly. The two of them would beg if they had to, but it was no use, Vlad had turned a deaf ear to them.  
  
(AN: *Cringes* All of those who are weak of heart, look away now.)  
  
"Unfurl your wings, Angel." Vlad said, he spat the last word.  
  
"Make me!" Chance said threateningly.  
  
Vlad punched Chance's back, in between her shoulder-blades.  
  
Chances wings shot out of her back, but because she hadn't wanted them to come out there was both blood and feathers that mixed in with the air.  
  
Vlad now had Chance's blood spattered on his face. He got a taste for it and licked his lips. "Sweet little thing, isn't she." Vlad stated, turning to the Twins and smirking.  
  
The Twin's fists clenched at their sides.  
  
Vlad ignored them and carried on.  
  
Vlad moved quickly and fetched some nails from the table along with a hammer. He drove each nail into Chances lower feathers, pinning her to the floor so she couldn't move. A crimson stain pooled around Chance and the floor was soon wet with blood.  
  
Chance cried out in pain which only made Vlad smile more. He loved torturing people and programmes alike. It was so easy.  
  
He took a long, black dagger out of his inside pocket of his long coat and held it just above Chances back.  
  
"Please! Don't!" Two shouted at Vlad before the Vampire had time enough to move.  
  
"Look at that, a once proud assassin, lowered to this . . . level." Vlad said and smiled evilly again. He pushed the dagger into Chances flesh slowly.  
  
Chance hissed in pain. She turned her head to face the Twins but they were looking away from her in opposite directions. Tears streamed down her face's, there was nothing she could do. Nothing at all.  
  
Vlad pushed the dagger in deeper and changed the angle slightly. He was literally cutting Chance's wings out of her back. He smiled at how much pain he was causing them all.  
  
Blood pooled around the hilt of the knife and dripped down her sides. She moaned softly, she didn't want to make Vlad happy but the pain was unbearable.  
  
Vlad heard Chances heart beat flutter. "You're losing blood." He smiled.  
  
"Let. Me. Go!" Chance said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You underestimate me." Vlad said under his breath.  
  
"No, you're just as stupid as I first thought you were." Chance said. Vlad could hear her heart beat grow stronger again.  
  
"You really shouldn't make me any more angry with you, considering the circumstances." Vlad threatened.  
  
"HA! Bite me! Stupid loser Vampire." Chance said quickly. She didn't know what she was doing but since she had started talking Vlad had stopped doing what he was doing.  
  
"Gladly." Vlad said.  
  
Chance had, to her distress, forgotten that Vlad was actually a Vampire. "Oh for the love of-"  
  
Vlad bit hard into Chances arm, drinking her blood like it was wine. After ten seconds he let go of her and breathed, her blood was dripping from his mouth. (AN: Ew!)  
  
Chance fell limp against the floor. She wasn't dead but she had a serious blood loss problem and was extremely weak. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly.  
  
"I hate you so much." Chance said quietly.  
  
"The feeling is mutual." Vlad replied and continued cutting out Chance's wing.  
  
~*~  
  
Back on the Nebachanezzar Kit was watching the monitors. No-one was in the Matrix at the moment but she still had to keep watch in case anything strange happened in the virtual world.  
  
Without meaning to Kit starting singing softly to herself, a song that she had loved from her past life.  
  
"I am so high, I can hear heaven. I am so high, I can hear heaven. Oh but heaven, No heaven, don't hear me." Her voice got slightly louder.  
  
"And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the Eagles, watch as they all fly away." Kit got into the song, still watching the code before her eyes.  
  
Kit suddenly got to a part that felt like it meant something at that particular time. Like singing it at that exact time, meant something to someone else, somewhere else, in a different situation.  
  
"Someone told me, love would all save us. But how can that be? Look what love gave us. A world full of killing, and blood spilling. That world never came." Kit sang in a loud voice, filling her heart with happiness. She missed all of her favourite songs so much.  
  
"And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the Eagles, watch as they all fly away. Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you. It isn't the love of the hero, and that's why I fear it won't do.  
  
"And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the Eagles, watch as they all fly away." Kit got to the end of the song and went quieter.  
  
"And they're watching us, watching us. They're watching us, watching us. As they all fly away. As they all fly away." Kit finished and sighed deeply.  
  
Link walked silently in but stopped in the doorway. He stared at Kit's back. Mesmerised.  
  
Kit heard Link gasp and turned around to look at him.  
  
"Hiya Link, wassup?" Kit asked happily.  
  
"I'll be right back!" Link said quickly and ran out of the room. Kit turned back around in the chair and continued to watch the scrawling code, wondering if Link had eaten something toxic.  
  
A short while later Link returned with Morpheus, Neo and Trinity. They all looked very concerned when Kit saw them. She got up and walked over to them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kit asked as she reached them.  
  
It was Trinity who spoke first. "Kit, what happened?" she asked the teen.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Kit answered. "Seriously guys, what's wrong? Am I missing something here?"  
  
"Your back." Neo said simply. "Come to the med bay, theres something wrong with you." He said and led the way, the others followed behind.  
  
When they reached the room they asked Kit to lay down on her front. They ripped her top so that they could see her skin. It had no cuts on it, nothing whatsoever.  
  
"Someone please explain?" Kit demanded as she sat up, clutching at the ruined top that still clung to her shoulders.  
  
Kit looked down at her top, where Trinity had cut it away, it was stained with blood. "What the hell is going on here?" Kit asked shakily.  
  
"We don't know."  
  
~*~  
  
I sat quietly in the Library, I wondered how long I had been in here. I checked my watch and saw that it had indeed been a very long time. Where was Chance, hadn't she come looking for me yet?  
  
I decided to get up and look for her. I walked silently to her room but found nothing, she wasn't there and the door was slightly ajar.  
  
I needed help, I didn't know what had happened to them and I was worried, I don't know why, Chance and the Twins could look after themselves, couldn't they?  
  
I searched the Chateau for about an hour before coming across a room I found interesting. I could hear light singing coming from it, someone with a heavy accent.  
  
I knocked on the door and it was opened instantly.  
  
"Yes?" A tall woman with tanned skin and long dark hair asked. The dress she was wearing looked very expensive.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amanda and I need help with something." I asked nervously.  
  
"What with?" She asked.  
  
"I need to find my friend Chance and One and Two, do you know where they are?" I asked, getting confident.  
  
"I'm sorry but I haven't seen them for a while now, I have something that might help you though." She said and she went back into her room to get something.  
  
"Come with me, we are going to my husband's study." She said as she held up a lap-top for me to carry. I gladly took it and followed her.  
  
A little later on we arrived at a double doored room, richly decorated and expensive looking.  
  
"May I ask what your name is." I questioned.  
  
"Persephone." She said as she plugged the lap-top in and opened it all up. She typed a few things into the key-board and got a strange look on her face. She was confused.  
  
"I cant find your friends, but it seems that someone has removed a programme from the Twins." Persephone said as she shifted in her seat.  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked.  
  
"It means they can't phase, I shall have to call my husband and ask him how to re-install it." She said as she walked silently out of the room, probably towards a phone.  
  
I looked at the lap-top, lying on the table. It was a source of entertainment and I was just watching it. I decided to play around with it, for something to do.  
  
I noticed also that it was connected to the net. I grinned.  
  
"Time to do what I do best."  
  
~*~  
  
Vlad went back to the table, getting bored of just cutting out Chance's wing. He wanted to break something. He really wanted to make her scream.  
  
He looked over all of his various tools and found a mallet.  
  
Chance laid on the floor, limp from a lack of blood with tears covering her silky cheeks. She turned her head to look at the Twins and saw that not only were they looking away but they also had tears rolling down their cheeks.  
  
She looked back up at Vlad who was walking towards her, a mallet was in his right hand.  
  
Chance prepared herself for the worst.  
  
"I will make you scream, pathetic Angel." Vlad said as he crouched down beside her.  
  
Chance glared up at him, making sure that all her energy was put into making herself look threatening, even in the position she was in.  
  
"Do. Your. Worst." She said angrily and through gritted teeth.  
  
Vlad grabbed a handful of Chances black and white feathers and pulled sharply. They ripped out of her wing, blood seeped out after them.  
  
"If you insist." Vlad said quietly and dangerously.  
  
Chance's eyes went wide as Vlad raised the mallet above her wing. She was so scared, she prepared herself for the pain.  
  
Vlad whacked the mallet hard against Chance's wing which was flat to the floor. A sickening crack resounded around the room and Chance screamed out in pain as she felt the bones in her wing shatter like glass.  
  
Vlad hit the mallet against Chances wing again and again. Blood went everywhere and covered the floor where her wing lay. Every time the Vampire brought the heavy bloodied weapon down it shattered a bone or more.  
  
In the end Chance was screaming and crying. She couldn't help it, the pain was so amazingly hard to ignore.  
  
Before Vlad could bring the mallet down again the Twins interrupted him.  
  
"Stop! Please stop your killing her!" One shouted as Two struggled to get free, failing miserably.  
  
"And you thought . . . ?" Vlad said sarcastically as he put the mallet down and looked at One and Two, trying to defend Chance. He could see the tears in their eyes.  
  
"Please, don't hurt her anymore. She means nothing to you!" Two shouted at the Vampire who was smiling broadly.  
  
"And everything to you, right." Vlad said as he walked slowly towards Two, picking up the Twin's switchblade from the table.  
  
Two was quiet.  
  
Vlad looked pleased and held the blade up to Two's throat. "Its strange, don't you think, that we find ourselves in this position. Weren't you going to kill me like this once? After I had hurt your brother?" Vlad asked evilly.  
Two breathed in. "Right." He said quietly.  
  
"But you were interrupted when the Merovingian came storming in, telling you to leave me be, right?" Vlad asked again.  
  
"Right." Two answered. He knew what Vlad was going to say next.  
  
"But the Merovingian isn't here, is he." Vlad said darkly. He looked to the side of Two where One was.  
  
The Vampire cut a long and deep line down Two's chest and stomach, leaving him to bleed he walked over to One.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Vlad asked and smirked as he turned around to face Chance again who was sniffling quietly. He dropped the blade to the floor.  
  
"I shall be back shortly, I'm hungry and need someone to drink." Vlad said as he walked towards the door.  
  
After he had left and was out of earshot, for a Vampire. Chance let her tears fall and cried out loud, her wings hurt so much. There was blood all around her. Her blood.  
  
One and Two tried to soothe her. They didn't want to see her in all this pain.  
  
One looked over to the floor where Vlad had left his switchblade. It was within Chance's reach.  
  
"Chance, sweetie please don't cry. We have a plan." One said quietly. Two looked at him, then at the floor. He got the idea.  
  
Chance looked up at One. "W-what?" she asked shakily.  
  
"My blade, its right by your fingers. Can you see if you can reach it?" One asked quietly.  
  
Chance looked over by her hand. The switchblade was so close.  
  
Her fingers brushed against it. She grabbed the pearl handle and twisted it around to cut her bonds.  
  
Freedom was coming . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Well now that we've all established how evil I am, how's about you just review and I'll try to make sure that Chance doesn't have to go through that AGAIN.  
  
And tell me how much you cried ^_^ *Evil*  
  
^_^ Merry Christmas! ^_^ And A Happy New Year ^_^ 


	8. Life's a bitch

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't claim to own it ^_^ Any characters that you recognise from the Matrix trilogy belong to the Wachowskis and not me.  
  
Replies:  
  
White Striped Skittle: FF.Net does that to me too sometimes . . . I passed my test, aren't I just the best :D Oh, I'm a poet and I don't know it. And I'm weird. Anyways . . . If we all had Two's optimism then I'm pretty sure we'd all be very depressed. Amy-chan? That's so cute ^_^ Awe, cool. Thanx for reviewing, and leaving such a long one, I love those.  
  
Meikaida: Yes I am evil and why a cattle prod? Cows are scary, I have an abnormal fear of cows. Revenge is at hand . . .  
  
LadyTiger06: Ouch, poor Vlad o_o Unfortunately we don't hear much from the Neb, I couldn't think of anything . . . and I didn't want to involve them too much in this story. Thankyou ^_^  
  
Virius Ambience: Dark indeed. Thanx, I thought it was gory enough, anymore gory and I would've cried : ) Lol, you didn't have to cry ^_^  
  
Priestess of Anubis: Twisted? Cool! Awesome? Wicked! Here's Amanda ^_^ Somewhere in this chapter . . .  
  
Tashilover: Yessums, I am evil ^_^ Wait a sec, how did I take away their coolness? Seriously, they're only chained to the wall and begging Vlad to stop hurting Chance . . . shirtless . . . cold . . . venerable. . . Where was I? I updated so you can stop not updating now :D Do you need a drink . . . ?  
  
Shivvone: SHI! Yes, I'm evil, as many other people have said . . . I hadn't realized he had an answer for everything until you told me, how strange, and I love that line too. Ah, but will it be Kit that saves Chance and the Twins, or will it be Amanda . . .? Beeee jealous . . . ^_^ I passed my test but I almost hit a car today on the roundabout -_-;; I'm glad your well again ^_^  
  
Da Buffster: Glad you liked the cookie ^_^ *Goes to get a cookie* *Munch munch munch* damn, I need another one now. Ahwell, I'll get another one soon . . . I don't know how Kit bleeds when Chance gets hurt and visa versa, it just . . . happens. Send me your pics, I'd love to see them and maybe add them to my chapters so everybody else could see them too? No torturing people unless it's necessary, or unless the've been complete a******s lately. Like Vlad. And I passed my test ^_^ Yay me.  
  
Lupe: Yes, I'm evil ^_^ Again with the 'Your so evil.' I know I am :D Ah, I'm sure that if Two had a spork then he would gouge Vlad eyes out with it, but as it is, all his has is the floor he's sitting on, and some clothes . . . yeah, really not much to work with. Vlad deserves all the pain the world has to offer right now . . .  
  
Matrix-Twin1: EVIL! KILL KILL KILL! Lol, night night Tinks ^_^ Lunar Shadowsong: Thankyou, I'm happy that you think it's cool ^_^  
  
WinterGirl: I look foreword to her revenge too . . . should be quite a show I've heard.  
  
Cossa Nova: Here's more!  
  
Note: BOO! Mwheheheee . . . I hope your all well. You know, you might be weirded out by the fact that this is the second to last chapter, strange eh? Ahwell, it was fun to write.  
  
I passed my driving test ^_^ But I almost hit I car yesterday when I was going round a roundabout. Twas a scary moment.  
  
Well, be good and enjoy the chapter and review . . . and a note to my friend Alex . . . I have a question for you, so you have to review to answer it! Mwaha! And the question is . . . *Two does drum roll in the background* . . . Did I or did I not do my coursework that I have to hand in tomorrow, the fifth of January? HA! Gotcha! Mwahahahaaaaaa!  
  
Read on faithful REVIEWERS . . . the end is near . . .  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Chance cut her bonds tying her hands. She moved slightly so that she could cut the rope tying her feet.  
  
Her wing was still nailed down to the floor but the nails were loosely embedded in the wood. Not loose enough that she could lift her wing to free herself but loose enough that she could pull them out with her hand using some force.  
  
It took Chance a whole fifteen minutes to extract the nails from her feathers. Each one was agony.  
  
Just as Chance freed the last nail out of her right wing Vlad walked back into the room. He turned to face the Angel and quickly grabbed the dart gun from the table.  
  
Chance was scared. She needed to be free so she could at least try to take Vlad on. She panicked when she saw him pick up the gun and pulled hard on her left wing.  
  
She hadn't meant to but in that one instant she realised that she would rather have the pain than be tortured by Vlad anymore. (AN: I know, this sentence doesn't actually make sense. Go with the flow.)  
  
Her lower feathers ripped and tore because of the nails and most of the bones in that wing were broken. The force of her pulling made her fall back against the wall.  
  
Chance dropped the blade that she had been holding onto. She went to grab it but Vlad managed to step on it. She reeled back from him and into a dark corner.  
  
Vlad picked up the blade and moved towards Chance who put her right wing up protectively, she cried out in pain, it still had the large and deep cut right next to it where Vlad had tried to cut it out.  
  
Chance hugged her knees towards her and made sure that her good wing was in front of her so that Vlad couldn't get to her so easily.  
  
The Vampire lifted the gun up slightly and aimed it at Chances wing.  
  
"Not again." Chance sobbed.  
  
"Look at you, cowering on the floor like a child. You used to be so high and mighty, trying to stand up against me." Vlad said mockingly.  
  
"Leave her alone!" One shouted but Vlad ignored him.  
  
Chance just sobbed quietly behind her knees.  
  
"Not anymore." Vlad said as he shot the black dart into Chance's wing.  
  
The Angel slumped sideways to the floor. She was unconscious again, the sobbing sound stopped.  
  
Vlad walked over to Chance's limp form. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back to where she had previously been tied up.  
  
He nailed some metal shackles to the floor and made sure that Chance was securely tied (AN: Can't think of the word.)  
  
He made sure that Chance was lying on her front again and continued to cut her wing out.  
  
The Twins looked on in horror as Vlad worked. They were very much glad that Chance was unconscious and in some ways they hoped that she wouldn't wake up anytime in the near future.  
  
~*~  
  
I worked hard on what I was doing. I had heard about an eleven year old boy that had managed to hack into NASA, he got noticed. I wanted to get noticed too.  
  
I love being in the chateau but now that I know what I know I wanted to be free. And the idea that Kit might be free meant that I might be able to see her again.  
  
That was the most important thing.  
  
I wanted to attract the resistance's attention, but to do that I needed to hack something really big, and seeing as how I was short on ideas, I went for NASA.  
  
I was working on it for ages, all the time wondering where Chance and the Twins were. After about three hours of messing up security systems Persephone came back.  
  
I quickly saved what I had got so far and closed what I was doing. I got out of my seat so Persephone could sit down. She quickly opened a few programmes and a few files.  
  
"I called my husband and he told me what to do." She said simply as she started to download the phasing programme back into the Twins codes.  
  
I wondered what took her so long. I didn't really want to ask her though.  
  
~*~  
  
Chance was slowly regaining consciousness. She was lying on her back. She woke slower than normal because of her amazing blood loss problem. She was amazed she was still alive.  
  
She looked straight up into Vlad's eyes. He was leaning over her, his hair hanging around his face.  
  
"Now that's a face for radio." Chance said weakly.  
  
Vlad sneered and turned away. Chance realised that she was lying unevenly. She looked around her and noticed something on the floor near her that made her heart miss several beats.  
  
Vlad heard the change and turned back around to look at her. Her eyes were wide and she was looking at her detached wing. It was lying limply beside her.  
  
The pain in Chance's back suddenly registered. Not only was she lying on her broken wing but also the other wing had been cut out of her back. She tried to fight the pain. It wasn't working.  
  
As the minutes passed Chance's back and wing hurt more and more. It was the after affects of the dart.  
  
Vlad felt happy with himself and decided to leave. He was hungry again and needed someone to eat.  
  
"Don't go anywhere." He said evilly as he walked out of the door again.  
  
Chance felt that she was safe for a while and fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
The Twins looked on helplessly.  
  
~*~  
  
~Download complete~  
  
~*~  
  
. . . But not for long . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Mweheheheheeeeeee!  
  
COOKIES!  
  
If anyone has any questions about this story, feel free to ask.  
  
Here's the address for that pic, hosted on my friend Tom's site ^_^ It's a little small but it's still good :D  
  
http ://www .venoki.com /other /nomorepain.gif  
  
Don't forget to get rid of the spaces.  
  
Review ^_^ 


	9. And then you die

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't claim to own it, I will probably never own It and now you can't sue ^_^ So, all characters that you recognise belong to the Wachowski's. Chance and the plot belong to me. Oh, and Amanda belongs to my friend, Amanda. So . . . Ha.  
  
Replies to bad reviews:  
  
EXILE: In some of the stories that I've read, Cain and Abel are werewolves. In some of the stories that I've read, Persephone is a Vampire. In some of the stories that I've read, The Twins are Vampires'. And, would you believe it, in some other stories that I've read . . . Vlad drinks peoples' blood. Basically, it's my story and I can do whatever the hell I want with it. And if you mention something as stupid as this again then I'll make the Merovingian wear a tutu. Got it?! ^_^  
  
Whoever you are 'angels? good god!': Let me quote some of my bio . . . "All my fics are Mary-Sues." Get the picture? So really, saying that this story is a Mary-Sue is just dumb. I know you moron, I wrote the damn story. Duh. My characters are not perfect, I just haven't given them a chance to have flaws. *Thinks* How do you think the Twins would re-act if someone they loved was being tortured right in-front of them? Sorry if they seem OOC but . . . meh. I tried my best. I didn't make up all those pennames, saying that is just . . . well I think DUMB is an understatement. Most of my reviewers have bios and stories, so I guess you were just saying that to sound clever. And Mary-sues do. Not. Suck. Next time you review, try to write some constructive criticism, dumbass.  
  
Replies to good reviews:  
  
Tashilover: You updated and now I updated! And the world goes 'round again . . . Fangirls are we, you have the key, but it's so wrong, this is a bad song . . . Vlad isn't a fangirl in disguise. Sorry. So I'm still evil . . . mweheheheeee . . .  
  
Dylan: I'm evil, I loff you too and they will get their revenge ^_^ Very soon . . .  
  
Megami no Inazumi: Chapter 7: Definatly Morpheus sounding . . . Thanx for reviewing, now I have to go get confetti outta' my hair . . . Chapter 8: EEP! No More Pain! ^_^ Thankyou for reviewing and I hope your enjoying your education again! Mwaha!  
  
White Striped Skittle: What does Amy-Chan mean? I wondered why you didn't come back on for a while :D Wow, I didn't actually realise she was crucified to the floor till you told me, how weird. Persephone cool? Well, yeah, I guess she is in a very feminine kinda way . . . Hear that everybody, I rock ^_^ *Huggles back* YEAH, LETS GO WATCH THEM KICK VLAD'S UNDEAD ASS!  
  
Lupe: Whatever you say. Sorry about the authors notes though, sometimes they're necessary, like in this chapter. I'll cut down on them though ^_^  
  
Virius Ambience: I like dark. I try not to wonder what she's up to.  
  
Da Buffster: I'm working on my description, but sometimes it fails me. Maybe this chapter will be better than the last. I want cookies :) You get two cookies for your helpful criticism. And seeing as it's the last chapter, so does everybody else. Your one of the few people that remembered to mention the pic I drew for this chapter . . . Ahwell. Can't wait to see yours. Ramble more often.  
  
LadyTiger06: Revenge is sweet. Last chapter, don't kill me.  
  
Black Garnet: Heheh, sorry about the name, I finally re-read it and discovered that there was no revenge, so I changed the name. Mwaha. Thanx.  
  
Priestess of Anubis: You can find out what happens next. Right . . . about . . . NOW!  
  
Cossa nova: Revenge is, indeed, sweet and life is, indeed, a bitch. But what comes after that? Your answer is . . . your completely dot on. It's not confusing, much, I'm glad you understand though.  
  
matrix_twin1: Don't get yelled at, that's always a bad thing to do. Teachers . . . *Shivers* Thanx ^_^  
  
Notes: So, this is the last chapter eh? Wow . . . I hate ending stories, and characters even more . . . so enjoy the chapter, review and listen to my favourite song, mentioned in the chappy.  
  
We shall meet again, MWEHEHEHEEEEEE!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Persephone left to go shopping when the download was complete and let me continue to mess around with the laptop.  
  
I went back to my saved work and carried on with my own little personal project. I think I had just managed to screw up the security systems and launch a rocket to Mars.  
  
I came to the conclusion that I was getting better.  
  
If the Resistance didn't notice this then the Agents sure would.  
  
Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Vlad came back a short while later, he had blood splattered around his mouth and his shirt was slightly ripped. He actually looked angry.  
  
As soon as he entered the room Chance woke up, sensing his presence. She had gotten rather good at it, although she wished she hadn't.  
  
Vlad crouched down next to her and reached for a blade in his inside pocket. He wanted to finish the Angel's life for good and move onto the Ghosts.  
  
"Time to die." Vlad said quietly.  
  
Chance looked weakly up at him, her eyes were half closed and her hair was soaked with blood.  
  
The Twins codes crackled and changed slightly. No-one heard except the Ghosts.  
  
Chance looked up at Vlad and smiled. The Vampire got nervous and looked behind him.  
  
One and Two stood over the Vampire, they're clothes were immaculate and they looked perfect again.  
  
"You hurt our brother." One said calmly.  
  
"And you nearly killed Chance." Two said through gritted teeth.  
  
Vlad backed off with the blade, past Chance and towards the door.  
  
Chance finally spoke up.  
  
"Hey look Vlad, the shackles aren't broken." She said as she looked up at the Vampire's scared face.  
  
Vlad stuttered. "H-How? I took your powers away! How?!" He screeched.  
  
"Nothing happens by Chance." One said as he picked up an axe laying nearby. Two swung at Vlad with his switchblade and managed to dig the blade into the Vampire's knee.  
  
Vlad bent over in pain. When he looked up again he said angrily "This isn't over!" But as he finished his sentence the blade of the axe cut easily through his neck and his head rolled across the floor, seeping blood everywhere.  
  
One and Two ran back to where Chance was, splattered with blood but still managing to look like they had just come from a boating trip.  
  
"I don't think I'm gonna' last guys." Chance said weakly. She coughed up some blood and it rolled down her chin.  
  
One and Two broke the shackles and pulled the nails out of the floor so that she was free.  
  
"You'll make it, you always have." One said as he knelt down next to Chance. Two knelt beside One.  
  
Chance rolled over onto her side. "Really, you gotta' let go, just for now. You can reload me into the Matrix afterwards. The lap-top is there." Chance said. She lifted her arm up to point to the table.  
  
"We'll fix you, you'll be fine." Two said with tears in his eyes. He knew it wasn't the end, but he still had to watch someone he loved dearly die.  
  
"I think I'm gonna need therapy." Chance said with a small smile. "Love you." She said quietly and breathed her last breath.  
  
One lent foreword to pick Chance up so they could take her back to their room. Two went over to the table to get the laptop.  
  
They both made their way to the entrance hall, One carrying Chance and Two with the laptop slung over his shoulder, what they weren't expecting was the Merovingian and his wife, Persephone.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" The Merovingian said after he got over his initial shock. Persephone still stood with her mouth open, she seemed to be having trouble breathing.  
  
"We're taking two weeks off." Two said simply.  
  
"B-But-" The Merovingian stuttered.  
  
"You can let us go, or you can delete us. Your choice. Either way, you won't see us for two weeks." One said and looked down at Chance. He held her closer to him and spoke up again.  
  
"We'll be borrowing the laptop." He said as he turned around to go up the stairs.  
  
"You cant just-" The Merovingian started but was interrupted.  
  
"You might want to get rid of the dead Vampire upstairs." Two said quietly.  
  
"Vlad?" The Mero said in a whisper.  
  
"He had it coming." Two said as he turned around to follow his brother.  
  
Persephone was still finding it hard to breathe and looked like she was in pain. Her husband turned around to face her.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" He asked angrily.  
  
"I have never felt love so strong." She said as she took a large breath in as soon as the three were out of sight.  
  
"Let them have their little love affair, but when I see them again, they will be in a lot of trouble." The Mero said darkly as he turned on his heel and made his way to the restaurant.  
  
~*~  
  
'Follow the white rabbit.'  
  
I typed back. "Who are you?"  
  
'Just do what I say.'  
  
The laptop turned itself off and I leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Follow the white rabbit . . ." I got up and went outside. The fresh air on my face was a wonderful feeling.  
  
I looked up at the sky, the clouds were beautiful. They were making pretty shapes, patterns and . . . 'Follow the white rabbit . . .'  
  
There was a rabbit shaped cloud floating towards the city. I decided that I should go, the Twins could look after Chance, and when would I have this chance again?  
  
So this is where I am now, stuck between going and staying. I'm sure to live a nice life in the chateau, but I want to be free. . .  
  
Amanda stretched her wings out and flew towards the horizon, towards the white rabbit. Towards freedom.  
  
~*~  
  
Chance laid quietly on her bed. She was counting the tiles on the ceiling again. She was bored but at least she was safe.  
  
Since the Twins had reloaded her into the Matrix, healing all of her injuries, she had gone into a fit of depression, she wasn't talking, she wasn't eating, she hadn't shown her wings and she only came out of her room when the Merovingian needed her for something.  
  
One and Two were very concerned; she hadn't talked to them either.  
  
One evening, the Twins opened her door to check up on her. She was still laying on her bed in silence.  
  
"Chance?" Two said quietly.  
  
Chance just rolled over on her side, facing away from the Twins.  
  
Two shut the door and went back to standing outside and watching One pace. They didn't want Chance to disappear into her sadness.  
  
They gave up and went next door to their room.  
  
~*~  
  
Once Kit had worked out the link between herself and Chance she told the crew. They all looked at the screens to check up on the Angel but saw that she was fine.  
  
~*~  
  
(AN: Enter the short song fic. WHOO! Just for reference. The song is 'Body Crumbles' by Dry Cell from the 'Queen Of The Damned' soundtrack, song twelve.)  
  
~*~  
  
It was a clear night, a week later, since the Twins had tried to talk to Chance.  
  
She walked quietly towards the garden, wearing long trousers, a small shirt, her hair was tied up into buns on either side of her head and she had bare feet.  
  
"Finally recover, When the moon is right. Lookin' up into a neon sky."  
  
Chance looked up at the stars and saw how clear they were.  
  
"Child of me takes over."  
  
Chance walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked down. She didn't hear the Twins come quietly through the door and sit on the edge of the fountain.  
  
"Guess it's been too long."  
  
She breathed a silent breath and fell forwards.  
  
"Since the last time, that I tried to fly . . ."  
  
Chance outstretched her wings and they caught on the wind.  
  
"Finally I fly, When I lose control, Inside my body crumbles."  
  
Chance flew straight up, passing the cliff edge and into the clouds.  
  
The Merovingian looked up and out of his study window, watching Chance fly. He knew that she had been depressed lately.  
  
Chance broke through the clouds and skimmed them, high in the air.  
  
"It's like therapy, For my broken soul, Inside my body crumbles."  
  
The Twins watched as she flew back down.  
  
"All I needs a moment, Chance to get away. From the stressfulness of everyday. Know If I don't question, And I never doubt. Everything is gonna' be okay!"  
  
Chance flew over the Twins heads and towards the chateau. She could see the Merovingian looking out of his huge window.  
  
"Finally I fly, When I lose control, Inside my body crumbles. It's like therapy, For my broken soul, Inside my body crumbles . . ."  
  
Chance flew straight towards the Merovingian's window, making the Frenchman take a few steps back. He didn't trust her enough not to move, she could be dangerous still.  
  
"I. Don't. Know. If. I'll. Be. All. right. I. don't. know- IT'S OKAY, TO BE MYSELF!"  
  
Chance went straight up, as soon as she was close enough to the glass, missing the window by millimetres.  
  
"I. DON'T. KNOW. IF. I'LL. BE. ALRIGHT. I. DON'T. KNOW- Why did we always have to fight?! Now I know . . ., It's alright."  
  
Chance flew straight up again and broke through the clouds, doing barrel rolls and trying to catch the wind.  
  
"Finally I fly, When I lose control,  
Inside my body crumbles.  
It's like therapy,  
For my broken soul,  
Inside my body . . .  
  
"Finally I fly,  
When I lose control, Inside my body crumbles.  
It's like therapy,  
For my broken soul, Inside my body crumbles. . ."  
  
Chance swooped down and landed gracefully in front of the Twins.  
  
One and Two stood slightly bewildered with their mouths open.  
  
"It's gonna' be alright." Chance said in a whisper and took their hands. They all walked slowly into the chateau, under the dangerous and watchful eyes of the Merovingian.  
  
"It will not last . . ." He said darkly and turned away.  
  
~*~  
  
~ The End ~  
  
~*~  
  
Angels Don't Fly This Low  
  
By Kit  
  
~*~  
  
*Tears* I wish I could have made this story longer, but I didn't . . . Ahwell, you all seemed to like it sooooo much . . . so what story do you want next cuz' I got bit by a plot bunny and have the first chapter of a really funny story that I think you'll like.  
  
So . . . imagine what would happen if Chance got pregnant . . .  
  
Or  
  
What would happen if Kit found Amanda in Zion and found out that she was the next crewmate, along with a load of teenage boys . . .  
  
So, comedy with a slight twist at the end . . . or . . . dark and angsty?  
  
But I really want to do the comedy one, and if most of you prefer that one then I can post the chapter as soon as possible . . . like tomorrow.  
  
Hehehe.  
  
Review!  
  
Cookies! 


End file.
